THE PUZZLE
by EJM513
Summary: When three people, a young man named Gilbert, a young woman named Elizaveta and a little girl named Katie all end up on the RMS TITANIC it seemed that God had brought them together, trying to place them together like three pieces of a puzzle . Fully summery in story, rated T for language, slight adult content, child abuse and because it's the story of TITANIC.
1. CAST OF CHARACTERS

HI ALL! TO MAKE A LONG STORY AS SHORT AS POSSIBLE, WHAT YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ IS SOMETHING I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON SINCE I WAS 12, OR SINCE 6TH GRADE. IT'S GONE FOR THE MOST CONVOLUTED STORY THAT ONLY A CHILD'S MIND COULD COME UP WITH TO NOW… WELL THIS. IT'S A TITANIC/ APH FAN FICTION… BUT HONESTLY I THINK I CHANGED THE STORY SO MUCH THAT IT SHOULD BE CONSIDERED "LOOSLY BASED" OFF OF TITANIC… THAT IS UNTIL YOU GET TO THE SECOND HALF WHEN THE SHIP'S SINKING. ;)

TO BEING HERE IS A BRIEF LIST OF CHARACTERS AND WHO'S ROLE THEY FILL-

-GILBERT BELISCHMIDT (PRUSSIA)-JACK

-ELIZAVETA (LIZA) (HUNGARY)-ROSE

-KATHERINE (KATIE) O'CARROL (IRELAND)-ADDED CHARACTER

-ALBERT BROWN–KATHERINE'S WEALTHY UNCLE, OC AND TAKES THE PLACE OF CAL

-CHARLES MURPHY (N. IRELAND)-THOMAS ANDREWS, BUILDER OF THE SHIP

-PETER KIRKLAN D-(GROWN UP SEALAND)-BRUCE ISMAY, OWNER OF THE WHITE STAR LINE AND TITANIC

- ADALRICH ADLER (GERMANIA)-CAPTIAN SMITH

-AMEILIA JONES (FEM AMERICA)-MOLLY BROWN

-ANTONIO CARRIEDO (SPAIN)-FABIRIZO (SPELT THAT RIGHT, RIGHT?)

-FRANICIS BONEFY (FRANCE)-TOMMY (YEAH I KNOW...)

-ARTHUR KIRKLAND (ENGLAND)-FIFTH OFFICER HAROLD LOWE

-RODRICK EDILSTINE (AUSTRIA)- WALLACE HENRY HARTLTY, BAND LEADER WHO LEAD THE BAND WHILE THE SHIP WAS SINKING

-THE TREMBLING TRIO (TORIS/LITHUANIA, EDUARD/ESTONIA, RAVIS/LATVIA)-OTHER BAND MEMBERS

-MATHIS KOHLER (DENMARK)-HAROLD BRIDE, SURVIVING TELEGRAM OPERATOR

-LUKAS BONDEVIK (NORWAY)-JACK, OTHER TELEGRAM OPERATOR

-MR. SEBASTYÉN AND MRS. JULISKA HARDEVY-ELIZAVETA'S PARTENTS, OC'S

THERE YOU HAVE IT, OTHERS WILL MAKE CAMIOS BUT THOSE ARE THE ONES YOU'LL TRULY NEED TO REMEMBER. I'M SORRY I DON'T HAVE ANYONE REALLY FILLING IN FOR CAL, BUT I PROMISE MY OC ALBERT TAKES ON THAT TYPE OF ROLE AND I DON'T WANT TO GIVE AWAY ANY PART OF THE STORY BUT I PROMISE YOU WONT BE DISAPOINTED.


	2. SOUTHAMPTON

**AN: HI AGAIN, HOPE THAT CHARACTER LIST WAS HELPFUL. NOW FOR THE ACTUAL STORY-YAY! FULL SUMMERY AFTER THE DISCLAIMER. AGAIN I URGE YOU TO REMEMBER THAT THIS IS NOT GOING TO BE EXACTALLY LIKE THIS MOVIE, AS YOU SAW IN THE CHARACTER LIST THERE ARE ADDED CHARACTERS. BUT I PROMISE YOU WILL MOST DEFINATLY REGONIZE SCENES FROM THE MOVIE, PLEANTY OF THEM.**

**PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW.**

**DISCLAIMER-OKAY, WE ALL KNOW I DON'T OWN HETALIA AXIS POWERS, THE CHARACTERS IN IT OR THE MOVIE TITANIC (EVEN IF I HAVE PLAYED AROUND WITH THE PLOT)**

SUMMERY-Life can work in mysterious ways, it can change course suddenly and without warning but somehow the pieces all fit together in the end. When three people, a young man, woman and a little girl end up on the largest moving object of their time, it seemed as if the hands of God had put them there and was trying to place them together, like three pieces of a puzzle. It almost seemed to work, as quick and powerful bond formed between the three, one that seemed unbreakable. However not even God could foresee the little surprise Mother Nature had in store when the mighty ship TITANIC hit an ice berg. As forces beyond their control try to tear them a part, will fate deal them a deadly blow or will the pieces fit the way God wanted them to?

THE PUZZLE

CHAPTER ONE-SOUTHAMPTON

In the year of our lord nineteen hundred and twelve, on April the 11th a momentous event was unfolding. In the coastal city of Southampton, in a tiny damp country known as Great Britain the largest moving object in creation was about to make her maiden voyage, the _RMS TITANIC_. People were beginning to line up at the docks as early as 9:30 in the morning, some were passengers over whelmed with excitement as they waited their turn to load the massive ship. Others simply wanted to see the ship in person, see her take off on her maiden voyage. As the time edged closer and closer to departure time the dock was crowded with people. Shouts and cries of glee filled the pale blue sky as all eyes staid glued to the massive ship before them. It was truly quite a sight, for no other event was capable of pulling all walks of life together. Everyone from the poorest of the poor third class to richest of the rich first class were drawn to the spectacle that was_ TITANIC_. How could they not? There was not one person that it did not seem to touch. To the rich and elite it was a beautiful playground, a floating castle where they could flaunt, show off and relax. To the thousands of poor immigrants that were the bread and butter of the mighty ship it was so much more. It was the ship of dreams, and the very idea attracted them like flies to honey.

However no matter how important the immigrants were to the profits of the _TITANIC_ and White Star Line, they were still nothing more than little rats. They might have not wanted to believe it, but that fact became cruelly apparent to one young family. As they stood there waiting for their turn to board the ship, they were suddenly startled by the sound of loud car horn. They turned and much to horror a gleaming red car was close to hitting them. The family jumped out of the way quickly, walking away as not to see the rich passenger who came close to running them over.

The red car stopped and the driver hopped out, walking around to open the side door. Out of the car appeared a young beauty of 20. She wore an elegant white dress and delicate purple heels that added three inches to her 5'3 frame. Her long, thick russet hair was stubbornly pinned to her head and covered by a white house. All morning she had been fighting a dull migraine from the pins pushing into her skull, but at least she looked like a doll. The once vivacious and outgoing woman stood prim and perfect, expertly masking her dread as she stared at the gleaming ship. Elizaveta Héderváry did not see either the ship of dreams or a beautiful playground. She saw a cage, a cage that was would take her another one in America.

"Miss. Héderváry?" a soft, sweet voice asked from behind, pulling Elizaveta out of her solitary thoughts. She turned around and couldn't help but to smile. In front of her was a tiny little girl, who despite being eight years of age appeared to be only five. Her long dark brown hair was tied in a simple tail with a pale blue ribbon to match her dress. Even under her white hat one could clearly see the child's round, deep blue eyes. What one could not help to notice, and that included Elizaveta was how sad and distance they were. Her thin, almost hallow face seemed bright and happy enough. Yet even as she smiled shyly it seemed fake, giving her the presence of being a child years younger and older than her real age. Yet this girl made Elizaveta momentarily forget all her troubles and dark thoughts, for that small child always seemed to brighten her mood. She was the only person that could manage to get a true smile from the young woman.

Elizaveta took the child's little, gloved hand and knelt down to her level, mindful of her white dress. "Katie you silly girl, you don't need to call me Miss. Héderváry, because if you keep doing that I'm going to keep calling you Katherine." Katie's small smile went away, and her eyes widen in horror at the thought of constantly being called by her full name. It was enough to send a chill down her spine, for the only time she ever heard her full name was when she was trouble. Katie shook her head quickly and replied in a whisper, "Please don't. I'm sorry Liza." Elizaveta's smiled widen at the sound of her child-hood nickname. She gave the child's hand a gentle squeeze and rubbed her arm. The woman couldn't help to notice how thin it was, how she could practically feel bone. She forced that fact, and the image of Katie practically swimming in her pale blue dress in the back of her head. Yet her stomach still twisted slightly, her mind momentarily wondering what was happening to her little friend.

"That's much better. You look so pretty today. You're Mama and Papa would be proud to see how big and beautiful you're getting." Elizaveta said, causing Katie to look down her black shoes. Elizaveta quickly realized why her words caused the child to turn into herself once again and quickly placed her hand on Katie's other shoulder, using the other to gently stroke the child's cheek. She opened her mouth to say she was sorry for bringing up her late parents when a loud, gruff voice called out "Katherine!" Katie jumped and turned around, her blue eyes wide and her mind wondering what she had done wrong.

Standing before her was a round; brick faced man of average height. He wore a crisp suit, and in a strange sight was not wearing his trade mark puke green beret. His hands were in his pants pocket, and instead of eyeing the ship his black eyes were directed at Katie with the most annoyed glare. The child once again shriveled inward, averting his nasty eyes. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" He barked, causing the child to jump once more and force herself to look at the space between his eyebrows. "I'm sorry Uncle Albert." She said daintily, causing Albert to cross his arms over his chest. "That's more like it." He huffed, walking around them to get a better view of the ship. Katie stood frozen for moment, silently wondering how she had managed to behave badly one moment after stepping out of the car. Her chest tightened, as it always did after Albert spoke to her and her eyes began to well, a huge no. She swallowed and forced her tears back behind those sad orbs, letting numbness sink in. Silently, Katie was grateful they were in public, for he had no choice but to hold back.

Almost immediately sensing the child's distress, Elizaveta gingerly placed her hands on Katie's boney shoulders, carefully spinning her around. She looked the child straight into her melancholy eyes, trying to ignore her stomach twisting as she smiled sweetly. "Don't pay any attention to him little honey girl." Elizaveta said softly, stopping to watch Katie's eyes flicker with delight at her sound of the pet name given when she was four. Elizaveta felt she could have melted when Katie's grayish skin blushed and that small smile returned once again. She leaned in close to the little girl, her lips twisted into a devilish smile. "He doesn't matter. This week is just going to be just you and me, and we are going to have so much fun on this ship."

Oh how those words enticed the young girl. Her body practically tingled with anticipation. A sincere large grin replaced her shy smile and her eyes grew wide, glowing the way a child's eyes should. Elizaveta's own smile grew larger at the sight and she felt a strange warm, tingly feeling in her chest. She couldn't explain that strange feeling. It seemed to occur since Katie had entered her life about two months ago, when her family offered the daughter of their decease friends and her Uncle a chance to travel with them back to America on the _TITANIC_. She couldn't understand or ever begin to explain the strange feeling, but she always felt light as air when her chest buzzed with warmth. So she thought nothing of it, or how much it increased when Katie asked in a breathless voice, "Really? You mean it?"

Elizaveta couldn't contain herself for one more moment, that warm tingly feeling so intense she couldn't contain herself. She wrapped her arms tightly around Katie, pulling her close so they were cheek to cheek and began to tickle the girl all over as she exclaimed, "Of cores I mean it!" Elizaveta got just what she wanted, to hear the child laugh not a prim little giggle but her loud, wild laugh that she loved so much. She didn't care how silly they looked in their nice dresses, about to fall on the ground in a heap of laughter. She just loved the wide smile on Katie' face, feeling her squirm around and hearing her laughter rising high into the blue sky. "Stop Liza, stop!" Katie cried, tears of laughter spilling out of her eyes. "I don't think so." Elizaveta proclaimed, giving the child a quick peck on the cheek just as a horrified voice broke their silly moment. "Elizaveta, what on earth do you think you're doing?!"

Elizaveta suddenly stopped her tickling, letting go of Katie and standing perfectly straight. She tried to ignore her burning face and stay as prim as possible as she looked her mother directly into her judgmental green eyes. It was said that Mrs. Héderváry used to be a breath taking beauty just like Elizaveta, right down to their thick russet hair. However despite Mrs. Héderváry age of 40, the woman appeared to be an entire decade older. As she stared at her daughter with cold, harsh judgment there was no trace of similarity. Her narrowed, icy emerald eyes were enough to make the usual iron willed Elizaveta crumble. To make matter worse the handsome middle aged brunette man next Mrs. Héderváry was smiling his usual plastic and blissful smile. Nothing could match Albert's look of shock and disgust though, almost as if he could not the thought of his niece showing any happiness what so ever. Was it any wonder that Katie coward behind Elizaveta, clutching her dress for dear life?

"Well Elizaveta, explain yourself!" Mrs. Héderváry snapped, causing Katie to jump slightly. Elizaveta swallowed and batted her eyes, trying to quickly decide whether or not she should come up with a little white lie. However before the young woman had a chance to "explain herself", her father let out a loud chuckle and walked over to his stunned daughter. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, claiming in his usual carefree manner "Oh come on Juliska, Liza wasn't doing anything wrong. She was just playing with Millie, and after all there's nothing wrong that considering" Mr. Héderváry began, suddenly interrupted by Mrs. Héderváry's mortified glare and snake like hiss, "Sebastyèn! It is not proper to mention such private matters in public." Mr. Héderváry quickly threw his hands in the air, completely ignoring his daughter's almost pained expression as Albert shot her a sinister look, waxy smile and all. "Alright. Alright. I'm sorry my sweet, you are correct as usual." He replied, walking back over to his wife and hooking his arm in hers.

"Well we must be off, don't want the ship to leave without us!" Mr. Héderváry proclaimed, easing the tension among their odd group. Elizaveta let out a sigh of relive as she took Katie's tiny hand, smiling a warm smile. "Come on little honey girl. I promise this week will be amazing." She claimed happily, leading the child through the crowd and up to the large ramp that would lead them on to the mighty _TITANIC_.

For the first time Katie enjoyed her first true view of the mighty ship. If Elizaveta was not holding her hand, she would have frozen from being so stunned. To her young eyes the ship seemed to reach towards the clouds. It was the beautiful sight she had seen in short life, a steel castle that sparkled and danced in the sunlight. In fact, to the Catholic girl the sun soaked ship appeared a beckon of hope, a god-sent miracle to return to America once again. Oh how she wanted to tell Elizaveta of the wonderful miracle God has given them. However another one of Albert's rules was that she was not allowed to mention religion or even utter the word God unless it was Sunday, so she kept silent on that matter Instead she pulled Elizaveta's dress and said excitedly, "Liza this ship is so big! It looks so long that a body could walk to New York."

"Oh I assure child it's not that long, but I promise to get you there safely and quickly." a deep baritone voice chimed, causing Katie to stop in her tracks. In the time she was admiring the floating castle the group had not only completed the journey up the ramp, they were standing in front of a towering figure with icy blue eyes, and it easy to tell he had at least shoulder length hair hidden under his cap. Not only was Katie utterly intimidated by his sheer size, but of all the uniforms to be wearing he had on a clean Captains uniform. "Good day Captain Adler." Mr. Héderváry chirped happily, giving the Captain's hand a good strong shake. "Good day Mr. Héderváry." He said politely, almost as if he was trying to whatever true feelings he had. "I still can't believe this will be last voyage. I don't know if I'll ever trust any captain as much as I trust you." Elizaveta said, causing a warm smile to appear on his face. "Thank you Miss. Héderváry, it gives great comfort to know I have done my job well." Captain Alder tipped his hand, gave a bow and officially welcomed them on to the _TITNAIC_.

Meanwhile down below three young men were racing their way through the crowds, dodging horses and buggies and angry by standers as they made their way towards the ship. Each were dressed in very similar, simple clothing that consisted of nothing more than a shirt, suspenders, sturdy shoes and a worn jacket. They had nothing but canvas sacks in their hands. Yet you couldn't find a more diverse trio of friends. The two running the fastest, almost in a neck to neck race were total opposites and were the closest of the trio. Both were tall and handsome, but one had messy dark hair with large green eyes and olive colored skin. His smile was excited and care free unlike his best friend. As mentioned before he was also tall, but had more of a muscular build than his Spanish friend and his smile was anything but free and innocent. Instead his lips were twisted into a child, devil like smirk. Yet that nor the reason he was running so fast were why people stared. The alabaster man had hair that was so blonde it appeared white to most people and his eyes were the most usual shade of crimson red. That didn't stop the German (or Prussian as he liked to be called) from living life to fullest, and on that beautiful April day he was determined to continue living to fullest in America.

"Come on Frenchy you're slowing us down!" The self-proclaimed awesome man called back to the one straggler. A pair of blue eyes glared at him, as the person they belonged to tried to keep up. Though he was just as tall as his two friends, he was the lankiest if not most feminine of the three and always had trouble keeping up with them. "Oh oui Gilbert it's all my fault, it's not like you could slow down!" Gilbert laughed his trade mark wild laugh and proclaimed as loud as he good, "Yes Francis but the awesome me has the tickets!" Francis let out a huff and somehow was able to force himself to run faster, the thought of America seeming so close willing him to move . "See mi amigo that wasn't so hard!" Antonio claimed just as they reached the third class loading area. Gilbert couldn't dyne the relief and excitement he felt, reaching the ship just a minute before it was going to sail away. No one would ever believe him, how he managed to win three tickets and just barely arrive on time.

Or at least it seemed that way. Just as they ran up the ramp the passage to freedom was about to be close, causing Gilbert to panic just a little. "Wait stop! We're passengers!" He cried, causing the officer to stop. The trio skidded to a halt in front of the young man, dressed perfectly in his White Star Line uniform. His spiky blonde hair was spilling from underneath his cap, and not even the largest hat rim on the planet could hide those thick black eye brows. He eyed the three suspiciously and took their tickets. They waited with bated breath as he quickly examined the tickets and looked at them once more with those piercing green eyes. "Have you three been through the inspection que?" He asked, his thick British accent filled with doubt.

"Yes we have. Anyway we're totally awesome Americans right guys?!" Gilbert asked, his two friends silently grateful that he was born and spent the majority of his life in America. The young ship officer continued to eye the trio as Antonio and Francis nodded in agreement, wide and dubious smile plastered on their faces. The officer opened his mouth to question them, when a voice from inside the ship cried "Oh just them on Kirkland! We have to go!" Officer Kirkland let out a huff and returned their tickets. "You got lucky. Welcome aboard." The trio wasted no time running in, and as Gilbert ran past the officer he cried "Thanks a lot eye brows!"

"Oi! I'm going to throw you overboard just for that!" Officer Kirkland cried as he closed the portal to freedom, but the trio didn't notice. They were far too busy romping through the narrow hallway, practically shouting with joy. "We're the luckiest son of a bitches you know that?!" Gilbert cried, causing shouts of ecstasy from Antonio and Francis. The three were so excited they knew going to their room was no option at that moment. No they ran to the open deck and were greeted by a most wondrous sight.

Down below them, like little ants were the large crowd of people waving a cheering, saying their final goodbye to their loves ones and the ship. They couldn't see from their view high above the crowd, but a lone man was filming the ship's departure for prosperity. It was enough to make a man go mad, which is exactly what happened to Gilbert. The over confident young man, fueled by the joyous shouts of the people below leaned agent the railing and began waving. "Good bye losers!" He cried, causing strange looks from his two friends. "Gilbert what are you doing? Do you know anyone down there?" Antonio asked, somehow still smiling despite the confusion he felt. "No of cores not, that's not the point!" Gilbert exclaimed, continuing he cries of farewell. Antonio, not knowing what else to do shrugged and joined in. "¡Adios mis amgios! ¡Me techo mucho!" Francis, feeling as if he was the most mature simply leaned agents the railing and shouted "Au revoir!"

Then, just as men on the dock finished releasing _TITANIC _ from the ropes that held her to the dock, a loud and proud whistle escaped from the steam stacks. The crowd and passengers erupted madly as the giant was slowly pulled out of the dock by at least three powerful tug boats. The trio staid on the deck the entire time, watching the people of Southampton drifting farther and father way. Gilbert couldn't contain his excitement and let out a loud chuckle as he placed each arm around a friends neck. "Well guys we did it, we're going to America!"


	3. TWO DIFFERENT WORLDS

**AN: HI ALL! I HOPED YOU ENJOY THE FIRST CHAPTER. THIS CHAPTER FOCUSES ON THE REALTIONSHIP BETWEEN ALBERT AND KATIE, KIND' OF EXPLORES THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN FIRST AND THIRD CLASS AS WELL AS EXPOSES WHY ALBERT AND KATIE ARE ON THE TRIP TO BEGIN WITH. AND I INTRODUCE A CHARCTER I DIDN'T PUT IN THIS LIST BECAUSE HE'S NOT FILLING IN A PART FROM THE MOVIE… SCOTLAND! :D YAY!**

**ENJOY! PLEASE REVIEW! **

**DISCLAIMER-UHH WHO WANTS TO DO IT FOR ME? I'M GETTING TIRED OF IT. GILBERT! **

**PRUSSIA-THE AWESOME ME IS ALWAYS HERE TO HELP! *CLEARS HIS THROAT* ALL RIGHT LOOSERS LISTEN UP! THIS AWESOME GIRL DOES NOT OWN HETALIA, THE CHARACTERS IN IT OR TITANIC. THE OC'S ARE HER OWN LITTLE MONSTERS. F.Y.I NO MATTER AWESOME HER OR HER LITTLE BROTHER MAY BE I AM MORE AWESOME THAN THEM COMBINED! :D**

**EMMA- (FACE PALM) GEE PRUSSIA… THANKS. **

**PRUSSIA-ALWAYS HERE TO HELP THOSE LESS AWESOME THAN ME! **

**ANYWAY… ON WITH THE STORY! **

CHAPTER TWO-

TWO DIFFERENT WORDS

DATE-APRIL 11TH 1912

_THE WORLD OF SMOKE AND MIRRORS_

As the mighty _TITANIC _plowed away from Southampton towards France, Albert and Katie made their way to their suite after parting with the Héderváry's. The young child tried not to notice her heavy heart or her nervous heartbeat. It had only been a minute, and they were going to return once settled in but those details did not matter. She was alone with Albert. Even though there were people all around her, she did not feel one ounce of security without Elizaveta. She had no idea what was going to happen once they entered into the privacy of their suite. Albert had seemed too thrilled with Katie's comment about being able to walk to New York. She was too stunned by Captain Alder to notice then, but the moment they entered the ship she saw Albert's disapproving eyes gazing upon her. He hadn't uttered a word to her since the first arrived, and she took that as a hopeful sign. There was a chance that he was just trying to keep his cool until they were in private, but Katie knew better. She knew that the monster usually only came out at night, and she knew that this was the opportunity of life that he couldn't afford to ruin. She had heard him say a number of times since they accepted the offer, "This trip is the opportunity of a life there and I won't allow you or anyone else to mess it up."

The child couldn't understand what was so important about the trip, why the Héderváry's and him kept whispering in secret. She found it all terribly strange… and oh so fascinating. How the little curious devil inside of her tried to take over, almost drawing her towards close doors in order to hear what was so secret it couldn't be mentioned in front of her. The curious devil was burning to know why Elizaveta had suddenly come back into her life, why her parents made such a generous offer by paying for their voyage. If her fear and odd sensibility had not been ever more powerful, she would have risked her horrid punishment just have the information she so craved. Even as she began to walk the majestic hallways she silently wondered what was going behind that thick cloud of smoke.

However being a child of eight, her curiosity was once again squashed as quickly as it flared up the moment she was engulfed in the world of smoke and mirrors.

Katie was quite familiar with the delicate mirrors and smoke of the first class, for from the very beginning she was born to a wealthy Irish American family, even if she was only two generations removed on her mother's side. Even when the lord cruelly called on her parents her life style did not change, for both her Aunt Meghan and Uncle Albert lived handsomely off of their inheritance in both London and Southampton. However it was when she moved in with her Aunt and Uncle that she realized there was more behind the beauty and splendor, that she lived in a world of smoke and mirrors. To the outside world Albert and Meghan Brown were happy, wonderful couple who selflessly took in their orphaned niece. Once in private though the couple would fight so horribly at times the walls would seem to shake, and she would lock her door out of safety.

Luckily for the child, the memory of that one night that smashed the delicate word of the Brown's did not enter her mind. Katie was in the prize jewel of the world of smoke and mirrors. She was simply too dazzled by the elegant red carpet underneath her feet, by the shining gold details running along the walls and the sparkling dresses of the woman around. Never before had she seen such a show, seen such opulence. No longer was she tingling with fear. She tingled all over with silent delight as she moved deeper and deeper into the world of smoke of mirrors.

Suddenly she found herself walking straight into Albert's rear end, losing her balance and falling backwards. The servant smiled at her, asking if she was okay but Albert darted glares of her. She had fallen on her back side, in front of very important very rich people. Even Katie could feel more than one pair of eyes glaring down at her, and she hated that feeling. "I'm fine sir thank you." Katie said, quickly rushing to her feet and returning to her prim posture. Albert let out a grunt of disapproval as the servant unlocked door, giving her a silent warning with his horrid black eyes. Katie swallowed hard and followed the servant into their room, once again fearing the worst. However the word of smoke and mirrors has a strange effect of people, drawing them away from their troubles with its glittering comfort and Katie was no exception. The moment she stepped into the large suite, her senses were instantly overwhelmed.

All around her was luxury she had never experienced before. There was a large, red velvet couch with a mahogany coffee table seated in front and a giant fireplace with little trinkets on top. A wondrous amount of sun light was pouring in from the port holes, making the sitting area glitter. Katie truly felt she had entered a whole different world, a new magical world that constantly sparkled and danced. She could have sworn she was in God's Kingdom it was so beautiful. It was too much for her young senses.

While the servant was speaking to Albert, little Katie walked in a mindless awe around the sitting room, soaking in every single little detail. She barely noticed Albert shooing the servant away, noticed that she was alone with the person she feared the most. The world of smoke and mirrors had her hypnotized so, to the point of blindness. She could not see the large trunk in her path, and a walked straight into it. She let out a loud yelp and fell right over the green trunk, almost flipping over on to the floor.

Albert spun around when he heard that yelp and was utterly mortified to find his niece dangling over a trunk, her skirt flipped and showing her long underwear. It fact the sight made his blood begin to boil to the point where he felt like he was going to explode and his face turned a bright red. It was completely beyond his comprehension why his niece could not do anything without humiliating him. He stomped towards her like a child about to have a tantrum, screaming "Good god you stupid bitch!" He then grabbed Katie's waste as hard as he could and lifted her up. "Why can't you do anything without embarrassing me?" He demanded, digging his nails into her flesh. The young girl fought the urge to wince and yelp in pain, for his nails were so pampered and sharp she could have sworn a cat was digging it's claws into her side. She closed her eyes, bit her lip and only felt relief when he suddenly let go, allowing her to fall to the floor with a loud thud. Suddenly the beautiful soft rug below was not so soft, for she perfectly felt the impact of a hard floor below. Her innumerable number of still healing bruises and whip lashes screamed in agony, and she was unable to move for a dreadful moment.

Her stillness only angered Albert more, and painfully grabbed her wrist and pulled her up, practically pulling out her straight out of the socket. "Listen to me you little twit, it's only our first day on the ship I need you causes any more problems." He paused, gripping Katie's arm harder and pulling her close to his red face. "Do I make myself clear?" He demanded, a chill shivering up the child's spin. She bit her lip and nodded, hoping he wouldn't notice the tears that were trying to escape her closed eyes. "Good." He exclaimed, shoving the back on to the ground. She staid there for a short second as she heard Albert bellow, "Get up! We're going back to the Héderváry's. You can unpack your stupid doll and bring it if you want."

Katie needed to hear no more. Despite the dull pain in her side, she practically leapt on to her feet and ran to the very trunk she tripped over. She carefully lifted the delicate golden latch and lifted the trunk lid. Right on the very top was a stunning porcelain doll with perfect dark brown curls and big blue eyes. The doll was even wearing Katie's very color, a deep brilliant jade green. She smiled tenderly at the doll that looked so much like her and her mother. Her nerves instantly began to calm as she picked up the doll and held it close to her chest. "Hi Erin." She whispered, gently stroking the dolls hair. Her smile widen at the sound of her descends mother name, wishing that the doll could speak just as gingerly as her mother always.

"Would you hurry up already!" Albert demanded, causing the child to run as fast as her little legs would carry her.

"_He doesn't matter. This ship is god-sent, and by god I don't care what he thinks I'm going to be treated just like anyone else here. I'm going to be treated like a queen. Or at the very least I'm going to spend the week with Liza. Either way there's nothing he can do about it._" Katie repeated those words over and over again as she clutched her doll tightly, not daring to fall too far behind Albert.

_THE DEVIL'S PLAYGROUND_

Down below in the Devil's playground, the journey started off quite differently for the trio. There was no smoke and mirrors to hypnotize them to the point of blindness, no servants taking their sacks in their room. Instead they were forced to find their own devices to find their rooms, and instead of large beautiful hallways they were forced to navigate rather dull narrow hallways. The trio in particular seemed to have an unfortunate habit of finding themselves in the congested of these narrow hallways, trying to push back large families. The only other obstacle they hadn't walked into, at least that point was running into people who couldn't speak English. None the less it was a battle just to simply find their room.

A battle Gilbert was determined to win.

"Come guys, the awesome me will find our rooms!" Gilbert cried with confidence, ignoring the complaints from Francis. "This is the sixth time you've said that! I don't think you have a clue where you're going!" The French man cried, causing Gilbert to laugh once again. Oh he had absolutely no idea where he was going, in fact he could have sworn they were walking in a circle. However those were facts that were for him to know and no one else to find out. He was the picture of confidence as he exclaimed, "Yeah well you know what they say, sixth time the charm!" Francis, finding Gilbert's behavior more and more intolerable by the moment threw his hands up in the air. "That is not what they said at all!"

Gilbert suddenly stopped in his tracks, turning his head to look at Francis. The French man went completely white at the sight of the glare in Gilbert's eyes, wishing he had kept his mouth shut. "Well, I said it-and if the awesome me says it, it has to be true!" The German then continued to walk, pretending not to notice Francis's exasperated reaction. He silently hoped he would find the room soon, so he wouldn't have to turn around and say "Seventh time's the charm!". Luckily for him though, God seemed to be in a good mood that day. For only the trio only had to walk a foot before their room number stood before them. Just to be safe, Gilbert checked his ticket one last time. His lips twisted into a large smile and he erupted with a loud, triumphant cheer. "Yes! The awesome me finally found it!"

"Wow! Gilbert was right, sixth time is the charm." Antonio mused happily, putting his arm around a dumbfounded Francis. At that point though the trio was just happy they found their room, and without wasting one more moment Gilbert swung open the door. He lead his two friends in the small quarters, and almost instantly all three pairs of eyes darted towards an empty top bunk. Gilbert smirked his trade mark, and turned his friends with a devilish glow in his eyes. "Since I am the most awesome person to ever grace the Earth I get the top bunk!" He proclaimed loudly, quickly turning to go proclaim his spot, laughing wildly. His friends stood there in stunned silence for a brief moment, neither of them willing to allow Gilbert to get the top bunk on such a claim. If he was going to get it… he had to earn it. The two looked at each other and nodded, silently agreeing to put their friend in his place.

Without warning Antonio cried at the top of his lungs, "Get him!", and before Gilbert knew what was happening Antonio had leapt on to his back and forced him down to the ground. "Get off of me Toni!" Gilbert cried as he tried to wriggle his way from under Antonio but it was not use, not only did the Spaniard have him pinned but even Francis was joining in. Then all too quickly what had started out as a way to lower their exceedingly self-centered friend a level turned into an all-out brawl for the top bunk. Each tried desperately to pin another down and lay claim to the prize, and much to the trio's surprise Francis seemed to be the victor. He somehow escaped the tangled mess Gilbert and Antonio had gotten themselves and was about to put his sack on the bunk, a loud voice broke through the madness.

"Oi! You do know there's another top bunk right?" The voice demanded, causing the room to go completely still. The trio's eyes all moved in the direction of the voice and much to their surprise there was another person in the room. What was even more surprising was that they didn't notice a guy like him. He was a bear of a man, even sitting down it was easy to see he was taller and more built than any of the trio. His hair was the most brilliant shade of red they had ever seen, and his skin was almost as white as Gilbert's. There something about him, the way his cigar dangled out of his mouth or the depth of his dark blue eyes. He gave off an aura of a wise old man, someone who was to be respected. At least for Antonio that aura was enough to make him practically jump to his feet, crying "¡Lo siento Senor!" Gilbert on the other hand casually stood him with his care free grin, all too happy to place his bag on the empty bunk behind him and forget the little rumble ever happened.

"Right…well anyway I'm Gilbert and these two are my awesome friends Antonio and Francis." The stranger gave a sharp nod and stood up, revealing just how big the man truly was. A sly grin appeared on his face as he watched the trio's eyes grow wide with amazement. He stuck his bear like hand out towards Gilbert and said, "The name's Alistair, Alistair Kirkland. Nice to meet you me boy'o." Gilbert couldn't help but to grin wider at the sound of his last name, a name he had just heard just as he was entering the ship. "Likewise. Say you wouldn't happen to be related to an Officer Kirkland would you?" He asked, watching with pure delight as Alistair's sly grin turned into one of pure delight. He pulled his hand away and took out his cigar, letting dangle perfectly in between his fingers. "Why yes I am, we're cousins. That's how I got on the ship don't ya know?" He paused for a moment to take a puff of his cigar, looking away as not to blow smoke in their direction. Gilbert watched with great interests as the corner of Alistair's mouth turned up once again, a mischievous glow in those dark blue orbs. "It's too bad he might not be spending too much time down here, but when he does I'm gonna have a gay old have time messing with that little limey."

Gilbert once again let out his loud, wild laugh as he put his arm around Alistair's broad shoulders. That was all the proof he needed. They were going to get along just fine. "I'm telling you guys this going to be the best week of our lives!" He exclaimed, letting go of his new roommate and hoping on to his bunk. "You really think so Gilbert?" Antonio asked, placing his sack in the bunk underneath. The German stretched himself out on the surprising comfortable bed, looking up at the ceiling with a huge smile. "Of cores I do. We're on the god damn _TITANIC_, the most awesome ship in the world. Anything could happen"

_NIGHT IN THE WORLD OF SMOKE AND MIRRORS._

The sun set on _TITANIC_'s first day, and the floating castle was finally quite after a long day of picking up more passengers. Some were staying up and enjoying the delights _TITANIC_ had to offer. Elizaveta, her parents and their travel companions were not such souls. Mr. and Mrs. Héderváry had claimed the day was too long and that it was best they stay in after dinner at relax, while Albert and Katie didn't even come down to dinner. Her parents didn't seemed trouble by that fact, but Elizaveta certainly was. "Darling I'm sure they just need to get their sea legs, you'll see your little friend tomorrow morning. Just relax." Her father told her.

Relax. The very idea seemed foreign to her as she brushed her waist length waves. For at least thirty minutes she tried anything she could relax. Usually taking off her corset and letting her down was enough. However even after she had relived herself of pins and corset her body still felt tense. Even her favorite thick cotton night gown couldn't make the young woman feel better. She tried to sit and red for ten intolerable minutes, but not even her favorite book could bring her peace. With nothing else to do she sat in front of the mirror next to her bed and began to brush her waste long waves, anything to keep herself busy.

At first focusing on the gentle movements helped distract her, but it wasn't enough to completely take her away. She tried playing her little music box, for the delicate little melody had always comforted her. Once the music began Elizaveta closed her eyes, forcing herself to focus on nothing but the gentle melody. Oh how frustrated she felt when the knots in her stomach wouldn't ease, when her mind wouldn't stop racing. It was just no use. She couldn't escape the nagging suspicion she felt about Katie and Albert, or the pure terror that quickly followed. She had watched them carefully all day, and couldn't help to notice how Albert kept a dark glare on the child the entire. Even more disturbing was Katie herself. She had her usual shy smile and talked in a happy tone but her eyes couldn't lie. They looked pained, like she was in agony and trying extremely hard to hide it. The more Elizaveta thought about the child's behavior, she could clearly see how strained her movements were.

Elizaveta felt her stomach churn and in a fit of frustration and fear slammed the hair brush down her nightstand. Tears welled in her eyes as she buried her face into her hands. There were rumors, rumors that he had treated Meghan horribly, that he was treating Katie just as badly. There were rumors that Meghan didn't fall down the stairs that night four years ago. She heard from a few suspicious neighbors Albert had pushed her, or maybe even threw her down the stairs. Her parents knew the rumors, saw the same horrid change she saw. Yet none of that mattered. Alfred had money, money they sorely needed.

That was why they went to his home in London two months ago. Elizaveta was 20 years old and according her mother needed to find a husband soon, and the Hédervárys needed his money and name. Not only that, Katie apparently had a handsome trust from her parents waiting for her when she turned eighteen, even more money the Hédervárys needed.

So they made deal. They would pay for all five of them to travel on the _TITANIC_, and Albert would marry Elizaveta.


	4. NEW AND FAMILIAR FACES

**AN: HI ALL! FIRST I'D LIKE TO THANKS THE TWO PEOPLE ARE FOLLOWING THIS AND HAVE REVIWED… YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE (AND YOU BOTH GET A GIANT VITURAL HUG FOR MAKING MY WEEKENED SO WONDERFUL!) **

**ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY, THIS CHAPTER IS IMPORTANT BECAUSE NOT ONLY DO YOU GET TO SEE IMPORTANT CHARACTERS LIKE N. IRELAND, GROWN UP SEALAND AND FEM AMERICA, THE PLOT BEGINS TO MOVE A LITTLE MORE. :D AS FOR ALL THIS TALK ABOUT THE DEVIL YOU'LL READ ABOUT… YEAH THAT WHAT HAPPENS AFTER GOING TO SALEM AND NOT BEING ABLE TO GET THE CRUCILBE OUT OF MY MIND. DOESN'T HELP THAT I JUST WATCHED IT. ;) SORRY IF IT'S A LITTLE LONG.**

**PLEASE ENJOY, AND AS ALWAYS REVIEW. IT'S HOW I LEARN, AND THEY ALWAYS BRIGHTEN UP MY DAY. **

**DISCLAIMER-WHAT?! YOU MEAN I DON'T OWN HETALIA AXIS POWERS OR THE CHARACTERS IN SED SERISE? WELL THAT MAKES SENSE BECAUSE I CAN'T DRAW IF MY LIFE DEPENDED ON IT. YOU ALSO MEAN TO TELL ME I DON'T OWN TITANIC? *GASP* THAT EXPLAINS SOOOO MUCH. **

CHAPTER THREE

NEW AND FAMILIAR FACES

DATE-

APRIL 12TH, 1912

"Would you hurry up?! We're late enough as it is!" Albert shouted as he hastily made his way towards the grand dining room, with Katie taking along sluggishly behind. She bit her lip as she tried to fight the burning urge to tell him it was he who had slept in. Yet she held her tongue, for she knew if she did anything out of line it would be back to the suite with nothing to eat. The poor child was so ravenous she found it almost impossible to stay on her feet, causing her to struggle just to keep up with Albert. On top of that the lack of food had put her mind in a fog, and the child began to think the very devil was taking over her.

You see for the three years she had been living alone with Albert, he used her devout faith to taint the child's mind. Though not a religious man whenever he thought Katie was being rebellious he told her little girls who had did bad deeds were doomed to be damned for all eternity. He even told her only a daily basis that little girls who simply thought "evil" and "naughty" thoughts were heading down a path towards damnation, and on that sunny Friday morning her head was filled with naughty thoughts.

As they made their way closer and closer towards the dining room, Katie's foggy mind could only seem to think about how much she resented, if not hated Albert. Yes it was possible for a little girl of eight to feel hate, especially after not having a scrap to eat for what felt like an eternity. It was not the first time Albert had withheld food from her. There were many a time he had simply eaten the food until there was nothing but scraps. Each time she simply bit her tongue and hoped that the next meal would come soon. However the evening of April 12th was different and even Katie knew that. He may have not had his sea legs and felt too sick to eat, but there were people or at least a person who would have been more than willing to take her down to eat. She felt her chest burn with that simple fact, and she wanted nothing more to do than scream her little head off and tell the world of all the horrible things he had done.

"_No Katie. These are the devils thoughts, you are stronger than that_." The child reminded herself, desperately trying to end the endless circle of torment she had been finding herself in. Usually the devil only surfaced when she was about to drop dead from exhaustion or hunger. However thoughts of rebellion had been entering her head more frequently, and though the child remained calm it scared her. Even on sunny morning when she could not remember a time she felt more ravenous her chest tightened at the prospect they would not go away once she had been fed. She was terrified the weakness she felt from hunger had taken away her enormous self-control and the burning inside her soul would over power her. Katie couldn't afford to say one word out of place, or speak at all for that matter. Anything she did seemed to do was perceived as bad and wrong, and out of all the fears running through her head at that moment there were two that reigned supreme. One was that she would be sent back to the suite without food. The other, she only seemed to be being behaving badly for the past four years because the devil was slowly gaining control over her… and he was beginning to win.

Suddenly her dark thoughts were interrupted when a kind voice said, "Good morning." Katie looked up and saw two young men opening glittering glass doors, and only then could she begin to feel a sense a relief that she had made it to the dining room. There was nothing Albert could do, for no matter what happened between the doors and the table sending her back to the suite was not a possibility. It would look bad… very bad. So her torrent thoughts settled down, and her stomach grew ever more vicious and excited at the smell of delicious food. Eggs, bacon and tiny glasses of orange juice just waiting to be enjoyed. Katie could hardly stand another second. It was a god sent miracle that she found their sun bathed table with two empty spaces. Most importantly those already seated had not been served.

Something strange happened to Albert when he saw the table, as it always did when he was around the very rich and important. His hurried steps suddenly slowed into what could almost be considered an elegant walk. His black eyes suddenly lit up and the brightest, fakes smile anyone ever saw appeared. Katie inwardly shuttered at that face. It was so hallow, so fake that she was surprised no one seemed to notice. What was even more important was that his plastic smile was her to cue to do the same, turn on the charm and be as fake as possible. Maybe it was her ravenous stomach, or maybe it was her fuming anger at not being allowed to dinner the night before but Katie was not willing to play along that morning.

"Good morning all, I'm terribly sorry we're late." Albert chirped in the most obnoxious manner as he sat next to a young, handsome blonde Katie had never seen before. She tried not to look at him as she took her seat next Elizaveta, for there something about her blue eyes she did not find appealing. She didn't really care who was sitting at their table. The only person she cared to even consider looking at was sitting right next to her, smiling her kind smile. "Hi there little honey girl. How are you feeling?" Elizaveta asked, paying no heed as her mother hissed, "Elizaveta it is not appropriate to use such childish nicknames in public." She took Katie's little hand and said with motherly concern, "You look pale as death."

"Of course she does, she hasn't gotten her sea legs yet now please stop fussing over her." Albert sneered coldly, and Elizaveta did turn away from Katie. However she refused to let go of her hand, keeping them both on the arm rest and out of sight. She could still sense Katie's distress at Albert's words at the numerous pairs of eyes that were looking at her. She began to rub the back of Katie's hand with her thumb, and the little girl found that oddly comforting.

"I remember when I was first getting my sea legs… it was just awful." An earnest voice commented from across the table, grabbing Katie's attention immediately. A flush of red tainted her cheeks as she noticed the kind man for the first time, feeling horrible she hadn't before. He was young, only in his early thirties. He was a well statured man with alabaster skin, slicked back auburn hair and wide green eyes. If one compared the stranger and Katie side by side it would be easy to notice many similarities, from their freckles to their little turned noses. As if suddenly aware two more people had suddenly joined their table, Mr. Héderváry cleared his throat to get everyone attentions. "How daft of me! Albert this is Miss. Amelia Jones of America, Mr. Charles Murphy and Mr. Peter Kirkland. Everyone this is Mr. Albert Brown and his niece Katherine… uh I mean Katie O'Carroll. Katie's parents were dear friends of ours."

Charles smiled broadly at the sound of Katie's name, unable to contain the joy he felt at not being the only person at the table with an outstanding Irish name. "Katie O'Carroll, why that's an Irish name if I ever head one." He said laughingly, causing Katie's cheek to blush and even brighter red. The little girl nodded and said in a polite manner, "Yes sir, my father's grand parents came from there. So did my mother's parents." The sadness in her voice was not unnoticed by anyone at the table, even Albert noticed how she subtlety bit her lip and was fighting tears. Everyone grew quite. Only Elizaveta who knew the full extent to how her parents death haunted her knew how to react. She took both little hands in hers and held them tightly, even going as far as to press her own forehead agents Katie's. "It's okay little honey girl. I know you miss them." She whispered sweetly, quickly moving one of those hands to gently wipe a lone tear.

"I'm sorry is there something I'm missing?" Peter asked, his blue eyes brimming with utter confusion and surprise. "Don't ya know? Oh what am I saying of cores you don't being British and all. Her parents died about five years ago." A new, unusual voice chimed in easing the tension. Katie looked towards the voice and was amazed at what she saw. Sitting right next to her was nothing short of a goddess. She was the picture of youth, only a year or two younger than Elizaveta. She had a full, womanly figure that was oh so elegantly showed off in her black lace dress. Not only that, she was quite literally a golden woman. Her skin was gently sun kissed, and her hair the color of golden wheat. Her smile was even just as beautiful and dazzling as gold, not even mentioning her stunning and lively blue eyes. It was very unusual to find such a person in the world of smoke and mirrors. Katie was utterly astounded.

"Why hello there cutie! I'm Miss. Jones, but please… please… please call me Amelia." She said, sticking out her hand for the young child to shake. Almost all was one again silent at the sight-a young first class lady holding her hand out for a little girl to shake-the sheer horror. Katie could only stare in confusion, unsure of what to do and blushed an even deeper red. Elizaveta couldn't help but to giggle, feeling that strange warm tingly sensation once again. She leaned in to Katie and whispered, "Shake her hand." Being the obedient child she was, Katie carefully held out her arm and took Amelia's hand. The woman she discovered had a surprising amount of strength, holding the child's hand in an iron like grip. "It's great to meet ya!" She exclaimed, shaking the girls had so vigorously that her bony arm to shake as well. The loose, lacy dress sleeve moved as well, exposing a large dark black and blue bruise.

Amelia held her breath for a moment, moving her hand up Katie's arm to try and pull up her sleeve. "Holly cow that's a nasty bruise." She said, keeping her confident and golden demeanor as Katie abruptly pulled her arm away. Again the table was in awkward, confused silence as poor Katie daintily rubbed her bruise, avoiding all eye contact. "I banged my arm on the bed post." She claimed in the softest, weakest voice anyone ever heard. Not a word was uttered whether the story was believable or not, only Charles and Amelia had enough suspicion to glance towards Albert. Elizaveta could only stare at her little honey girl, silently praying that the bed boast story was true and her stomach would stop churning.

After that uncomfortable start the rest of the meal went on rather smoothly. Katie even began to enjoy herself as she happily ate her eggs and listened to Charles and Peter tell the story of how _TITANIC_ came to be. Elizaveta seemed to be enjoying herself, for she held a long red cigarette in her hand and much to Katie's surprise she lit in, taking in a good puff. "You know I don't like that Elizaveta." Mrs. Héderváry commented, causing her daughter to turn and blow the smoke directly in her face. Katie couldn't help herself when she saw Mrs. Héderváry's appalled expression, letting out a sweet little giggle of delight.

"Katherine isn't time you be heading back to the suite?" Albert questioned, causing Katie's blood to run cold. Everything had gone so well, and now one little giggle had her sent away. "But Albert she's not even finished and she seems so hungry, rather funny for a girl who's supposedly just gettin' her sea legs." Amelia proclaimed her slight southern twang no longer warm and welcoming. Albert's eyes widen in surprise and for a spilt second he didn't how to respond. He crossed his arms over his chest and said in a defiant manner "She's eaten enough, haven't you Katherine?" Katie looked down at her plate, and indeed se had eaten the majority of her meal and polished off her orange juice. However her stomach still gave a quite growl, demanding more compensation for missing a meal the night before.

"Yes Uncle. I have. I'll go back now." Katie said quietly, avoiding the concerned gaze of Charles and Amelia as she carefully stood, or rather jumped off of her chair. "Wait her sweetie I'll take you back." Elizaveta said, beginning to slide her chair back only to be squashed once again by her mother. "No you're not." She hissed, causing Elizaveta to stare dumbfounded and confused. "But she's only eight, and it's so easy to get lost on a ship."

"You're the one that's saying she's so smart, she'll be fine." Albert said coldly, taking a sip of his coffee as three pairs of eyes stared at him in disbelieve. Amelia was about to stand up and say she would be the heroine and take the child back even if she didn't know where the suite was. Yet before she could say anything Katie simply walked away, too humiliated and hurt to stay in that room one more minute. Elizaveta was right… she was smart and she would find her way back without a problem.

_TWENTY MINUTES LATER_

Fifth Officer Arthur Kirkland was minding his own business, walking along the first class deck as he enjoyed the fresh air. It had been fairly quite that day, he made his rounds with Captain Adler and the rest of the officers and had spent the rest of the morning keeping an eye on the first class. It was utterly horrible. The people did nothing but sit around in their fancy furs and talk about how rich they were, where they were returning from. After five minutes he wanted to throw himself over board, or at least go down to third class and see some interesting people. However that risked running into his cousin… and that would be worse than throwing himself overboard.

Suddenly his quite boredom was interrupted when he heard a panicked female cry, "Officer!" He spun around on his heels and found a beautiful woman dressed in yellow and white running towards him, obviously worried and frantic. "Yes? What's the matter?" He asked as she finished her sprint. "Please sir, there's a little girl who's lost. Her stupid jerk of a guardian sent her back to the suite all by herself fifteen minutes before we were finished eating and when I went to make sure she was in the suite she wasn't there! I've been looking all over for about five minutes and I don't know what else to do." Arthur's eyes grew wide, completely unused to being around hysterical women. Not sure what else to do he placed his hands on her shoulders and tried to appear as collected as possible. "Calm down. I'm sure she's alright. Now tell me her name and what she looks like, I'll find her and bring her back safely."

"Her name is Katherine, but she goes by Katie. She's eight years old but she looks at least three years younger. Uh…. she freckles on her face. She has big blue eyes and dark hair and is wearing a white lace dress." Arthur nodded, mentally creating a picture of the child described. "Alright. Can I have your name please?" The young woman nodded, pushing a loose strand of russet hair behind her ear as she said in the calmest manner she could, "Elizaveta, Elizaveta Héderváry."

_TEN MINUTES LATER _

"Can you believe all these kids?" Gilbert asked, drawing portfolio in hand as he walked along the deck with his two friends. Antonio laughed as a pair of little Irish twins ran past them, screaming at each other while chasing a little ball. "I like it, they're so cute. Besides at least our room isn't near the families. I thought you liked kids Gilbert." The German scoffed and shrugged his arms, leaning against the railing as he looked down at his dirty shoes. "Ja they're alright, I guess. But you like kids and want all that. " Antonio sighed and placed an arm around his friends shoulder, using the other to ruffle Gilbert's white hair. "Si, yo se. You're not the type to marry and have kids." Gilbert smiled a quick and small smile, trying to hide the true shame he felt at those words. What Antonio had said was mainly the truth…but if he still had that one special person in his life he probably would have been married with a child. That was another one of Gilbert's many secrets, one he would do anything to keep.

Suddenly Gilbert felt something crash against his legs and the sound of someone falling. He looked down and almost had to his utter shock found a little, very rich looking girl at his feet. Then as if that wasn't a shock enough, he could hear the distant sound of a familiar officer's voice calling out. The child, obviously scared at her wits shot up on her feet and darted around the trio, hiding behind Gilbert's legs. "Just what do you think you're doing?" Francis asked, even more confused than Gilbert or Antonio. The little girl peeped out her head and begged in a whisper, "Please don't let him know I'm here." The trio stared down at the little girl, unsure whether or not they should listen to her. It was easy to see by Francis's annoyed expression he was willing to throw to the sharks. Antonio, having a huge soft spot for children instantly stood shoulder to shoulder with Gilbert in order to create a wall. As for Gilbert…there was something about those blue eyes that made it impossible for him to expose her.

"Oi! Bloody hell where did you go?!" Captain Kirkland called, his voice much closer. They could even hear the clicking of his shoes as he bolted on the deck and could see his eyebrows from a mile away. "What are we going to do?" whispered Antonio, pulling Francis next to him to finish off the wall. "Just follow my lead." Gilbert muttered as Captain Kirkland reached them. He slowed down and could only stare in disbelieve that of all the people to run into…. it had to be them.

"Oh…it's you three." He said sullenly, the memory of them weaseling their way past him still stinging Gilbert grinned his cocky grin and exclaimed loudly, "Hi eyebrows! Nice day isn't it?" Arthur furrowed those infamous eyebrows and rolled in his eyes, wondering how his day could get any worse. "Look I'm not in the mood to play games. I've been chasing a loss little girl since second class and I know she came this way. Where is she?" The three friends each looked at each other with puzzlement in their eyes, as if they had no idea what he was talking about. Gilbert's crimson eyes then grew wide as if he remembered something and he looked at Arthur once again. "A lost little girl you say...dark hair, really small and pale, big blue eyes and wearing a white dress?" A gleam of hope filled Arthurs' green eyes, thinking that maybe at least they saw her. He nodded, and watched anxiously as Gilbert shook his head. "Never seen her."

The officer's hope crashed just as quickly as they came, and his green eyes were sullen and angry once again. He began to rub his temples and sighed in defeat. "I don't have time for this. If you see here I give you permission to go to first class in order to return her safely." Arthur explained, putting his hands behind his back and beginning to walk away. The trio held their breath as he walked past the wall, praying that he wouldn't simply glance left see the cowering little girl. Their nerves went on fire when Arthur suddenly stopped and turned around, each holding their breathe. "Oh yes I forgot. If you find her, when you get up to first class you should look for a Miss. Elizaveta Héderváry."

Suddenly and all at once the world completely stop for Gilbert. His heart began to pound with excitement and his blood with began to boil. He was almost like a statue as he processed the name he heard. He never thought he would his Liza again…and by some wonderful twist of fate they were on the same ship. He whispered her name in wonder, causing strange look from his friends. "Gilbert are you okay?" Francis asked, snapping the German out of his haze. He gave a sharp nod and cleared his throat, forcing his signature grin to appear. "Ja I'm just awesome." He turned around to the little girl, who stared up at him with the most expressive blue eyes he had ever seen. They looked so confused, so scared. His smile somehow softened and he held his hand out to her. The strange little girl stared at it, unsure if it was okay to take it. Gilbert let out a chuckle of amusement and said, "Hey it's okay. I'm going to take you back to where you belong, okay?"

For a brief second the child stared at his hand, and Gilbert could have sworn he was a look of pain flicker in her eyes, as if she did not want to go back. Yet she placed her little hand in his and two began to make the journey back to the world of smoke and mirrors. They stayed silent in the beginning, the child too shy or embarrassed by how much she was staring at him. Gilbert for his part was staring at her to. She was the most unusual child he had ever seen. He was shocked to find out she was eight, considering how small she was. It was more than that to. She looked younger, but she had an air of being a scared warrior… an adult who saw so many things in their life. At first he could only wonder what had caused a little girl to be so mature, to cause that sad and pained look in those blue eyes. Then he noticed her dress was slipping off her shoulder, and when she quickly pulled it up he saw a huge, black and blue bruise on her arm.

"Hey Katie?" He asked, the child's sad blue eyes flickering up into his red ones. "Who do you live with?" Katie's expression suddenly turned puzzled and her nerves began to race, causing her to begin fumbling her fingers. "My Uncle…my parents died when I was four." That simple fact made Gilbert want to stop, realizing that her parents had died the same year his parents passed. It would also explain why she seemed so harden, and even though he was completely unaware of the situation he had a gut feeling her Uncle gave her that burse. "Is that how you got that burse? Did your Uncle do that to you?"

"No! I… I hit my arm on the post!" Katie snapped, a flash of pure anger glowing in her eyes. He had never seen a child act so defensively, and for that reason alone he did not buy her little fairy tale.

Then out of the blue a voice cried out, "Katie!" and Gilbert froze while Katie bolted away. His eyes grew wide and his heart began to pound as he watched the little girl run to a russet hair, greened eyed woman. He could have sworn he was dreaming, it had to be a dream but there she was… Elizaveta right in from of him. She was even more beautiful than the last time he saw her, having fully blossomed into the most stunning woman he ever saw. The normally confident and outspoken male could only stare as his childhood friend hugged and fussed over Katie, who suddenly pointed her little finger at him. Then she looked right at him, and the moment their eyes met a horribly strong force was created. It was so strong that it pulled the two of them together, staring deep into each other's souls.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt?" Elizaveta asked breathlessly, appearing as if she was looking at a ghost. Gilbert's smirked appeared on his face and without having to say a word she knew it was her long lost friend. She let out a screech of joy and threw her arms around Gilbert's neck. "It really is you!" She cried as Gilbert held her close. His heart would not stop racing, his skin practically tingling at the feel of her breathe on his neck. She gave his neck a dissect little kiss, and he felt like he had been set on fire. If he could have he would have just kissed there right then and there. He felt strangely disappointed when she let go of him, and began to silently wonder if she was feeling the same way he was.

"I can't believe… this is amazing." She exclaimed, suddenly leaning in closer to his ear. "Meet me at 10:00 P.M." Gilbert's heart almost exploded with joy, it was impossible to contain himself. His lips twisted into a wide smile as he nodded, quickly kissing Elizaveta's temple. With that she smiled at him and turned away. He watched with overwhelming excitement and a racing heart as she took a rather confused Katie's hand and began to go back to her own world.

It then hit him how long 10:00 P.M truly was, and the very idea of waiting that long made him want to explode.


	5. REUNITED UNDER THE STARS

**AN: HI ALL! I'M SO SORRY IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I'VE UPDATEDD-I HAD SAT'S LAST SATURDAY AND PROJECTS AND PAPERS AND JUST PLAIN YUCKINESS. ONCE AGAIN I WANT TO THANK THOSE WHO ARE FOLLOWING, FAVORITED AND HAVE REVIEWED MY WORK. :D YOU ALL GET BIG VIRTUAL HUGS! :D **

**ANYWAY HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER, WHICH WE WILL FINALLY GET SOME BACK STORY AND SEE… OH WELL I'M NOT GIVING ANYTHING AWAY. :P I KNOW IT'S SHORTER THAN USUAL (WHICH IS NOT A BAD THING), I WAS GOING TO HAVE MORE BUT I THOUGHT IT WAS TO IMPORTANT AND NEEDED TO BE IT'S OWN CHAPTER. SO CHAPTER FIVE SHOULD BE COMING UP SOONER RATHER THAN LATER… HOPEFULLY.**

**PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW! **

**DISCLAIMER-HMM… I'M RUNNING OUT OF CREATIVE WAYS TO DO THIS. BUT COME ON YOU GUYS NO I DON'T OWN HETALIA OR TITANIC. THAT'S JUST SILLY. :) **

CHAPTER FOUR-

RUNITED UNDER THE STARS

DATE-

APRIL 12TH, 1912

Slowly but surely _TITANIC _continued to sail on into the open Atlantic, the sun setting so gracefully behind its massive stern. Everyone dressed in the nicest clothes they had and gathered in their respective dining areas for dinner. Gilbert was once again surprised to see another plate of hot food before him. He had to wonder who they were treating like kings, the first or third class. However despite his pleasure of the warmth he seemed to barely taste the food. His mind was completely elsewhere, as it had been for the duration of the day. All he seemed to be able to think about was his beautiful Liza, how grown up she had become in the five years they had been separate. He saw her beautiful smile everywhere he went, and saw someone wearing the color green her laughing emerald beauties would hypnotize him.

There was however something else he couldn't get out of mind…something much more disturbing than laughing emerald eyes and pretty smiles.

Oddly enough even though Elizaveta was all he could truly think of, every time he ended up closing his eyes for any length times he saw that poor little girl, Katie and every time was worse than the last. He saw those huge, pained fill blue eyes and that little hallow face in perfect detail… and the image sent chills down his spine. Each time the vision appeared each feature was more defined, more drastic, beautiful and terrifying. It was almost like he was being haunted by a lonely and broken spirit instead of a little girl. Every time he saw her ghost like face instead of Elizaveta's beautiful smile he wanted to bang his head agents a wall. He could not understand why he couldn't get that face out of his head, but whenever he silently tried to solve the mystery Elizaveta's would again take center stage.

At that moment, completely unaware of the drastic turn his life would take, Elizaveta was the most important aspect in his life once again. If the ship would for some reason collapse into the sea by dawn, Gilbert would not care at all as long as he got to see Elizaveta one last time, got to hold her and finally tell her what she meant to him. In fact he was so excited that he was at their chosen meeting spot ten minutes before 10:00 P.M, far too impatient to wait with his friends who had no idea what he was doing. So with nothing else to do he laid himself out on the bench and began to smoke, quietly staring up at the sky. He could not have picked a better night or place, for there were millions of tiny white specks painting the black sky in beautiful and strange partners. Their location so precariously north made the stars even more spectacular, for they seemed to dance brighter and create even more unusual paintings. It was enough to make a man like Gilbert quite, wishing he had sketch pad to capture the dazzling spectacle for all eternity.

"Gilbert?" A wonderfully familiar voice asked, causing the young man to smile. He tossed his cigarette behind the bench and sat up, turning around to face Elizaveta. His breath was taken away at the very sight of her. She was still dressed in her diner attire, a deep forest green gown that dripped with black beads over the skirt and was rimmed with black lace. She wore long elbow length black gloves to match. Her hair was oh so carefully pinned back, exposing her beautiful defined features and putting her stunning green eyes on display. They popped in such a manner from the green dress that he could have seen them in pitch black. He had never seen a more beautiful sight. He let out soft gasp and just stared at her for a moment, drinking in all her beauty as if it would disappear at any moment.

The young man, unsure of any other way to react let of a deep chuckle and shook his head in amazement. "Wow. Liza… when did you become a girl?" Gilbert questioned, earning an annoyed eye roll from Elizaveta. "I've always been a girl Gilbert." She claimed, smiling her mischievous smile as she sat down next to him. Gilbert chuckled once again, his heart pounding faster and faster with each second. He was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable, unsure of what was appropriate to say. The man who claimed to be a master with the fairer sex was suddenly left tongue tied and breathless, feeling a power and strange spark he had not felt for five years. He wanted to tell her how beautiful she looked, not in his usual fashion but as a mature man who loved her. However the words escaped his lips before he had a chance to think. "Seriously though you look awesome." Elizaveta's cheeks turned a slight shade of red at the words, her lips twisting into a playful smirk. Her heart began to glow and flutter as she silently relished the compliment. She almost laughed from how delighted she felt especially when she noticed Gilbert bighting his lips, obviously feeling embarrassed. It was an usual sight, one Elizaveta was not accustomed to.

Elizaveta allowed herself to chuckle and gave his arm a playful nudge. "But not as awesome as you right?" She questioned, causing a wide grin of pride to appear on Gilbert's face. She would never admit it out loud but he did look very handsome, even in his dingy clothes he much more pleasing to eye than many of the men in the world of smoke and mirrors. "Well of cores, no one's more awesome than me." Once again Elizaveta rolled her eyes, and she simply couldn't resist the urge to give his arm a playful and strong punch. Gilbert instantly jerked his arm away and began to rub it…as well as nurse his pride. "Ow! What the hell was that for? I thought you were supposed to be some fucking little princess or something." Elizaveta chuckled sweetly as she said, "You haven't changed one bit have you Gilbert?" Her voice rang with such nostalgia Gilbert suddenly forgot his throbbing arm or his ego. He couldn't help but to be touched, even a little embarrassed by that innocent remark. She still saw him as that immature, foul mouth child. Gilbert was completely aware that his choice of words did not help the matter, but he still felt his heart begin to crash in his stomach. He did not want to appear to be the same Gilbert she had known for most of her life. It almost pained him to see how much she seemed to have matured over their five years of separation. She appeared to be light years ahead of him, and it pained him to see he appeared unchanged.

"Well… I wouldn't go that far." Gilbert commented, rubbing the back of his head. He avoided Elizaveta's eyes, which suddenly seemed to try and burrow deep into his soul. "Yes… you have changed haven't you?" She whispered, beginning to retreat into the glorious memories of her childhood. Suddenly Elizaveta's face grew very thoughtful, her eyes suddenly on the sadness as she gently placed one of her gloved hands on his cheek. Even though he couldn't feel her soft skin, Gilbert could feel his cheek grow warm, feel his heart begin to race once again. He placed his hand over hers, wishing he could feel her velvet instead of the silky glove. For a long, beautiful moment the two childhood friends stared deep into each other's eyes, both unable to find the proper words to say. That indescribable force returned once again, and it pulled the two closer and closer. Neither of them realized how close they had gotten until they could feel each other's breath tickling their skin. It was only then did they realize they were close their lips were mere inches away from touching, and much to Gilbert's disappointment Elizaveta lost whatever nerve she had. She looked down, her cheeks flushing ever so gently. She cleared her throat, her hands moving nervously as they fiddled with her dress. As if that was not strange her lips began to tremble ever so slightly, and her emerald eyes began to grow moist with warm tears.

Gilbert instantly felt his throat begin to tighten and his stomach begin to churn along with a brief moment of panic. His experience with crying females was non-existent until that moment and he had no idea how to handle the situation. If it had been any other person on the planet he would have given into his panic and just left. It was Elizaveta though, his Elizaveta and he couldn't leave her. So he carefully wrapped his arm around her should and pulled her close, trying to ignore his heart suddenly taking off like a stallion. "Hey, what's the matter Liz?" He asked gently as a few lone tears spilled out of her emerald orbs. He gingerly wiped away one those tears, knowing she couldn't get any moisture on those precious silk gloves. He had no idea how his touch sent electricity flying through her body, how her cheek felt like it was on fire. Elizaveta knew it would be wrong to give into the fire that was igniting inside, the idea was almost dangerous. One should never play with fire; however Elizaveta could no longer control herself, knowing what waited for her on the other side. She took hold of Gilbert's hand and held it tightly as five years of pent up emotion began to surface. "I thought you were dead, everyone said so. I didn't want to believe it, but they showed me the pictures, they

Instantly, visions of that tragic event flashed through Gilbert's mind like a moving picture. He could see his home shaking violently, falling apart all around him and he and his younger brother tried to reach their parents. He could still hear them calling out for them to stay where they were, to find something to shield themselves from falling debris. He remembered venturing out to find them after the shaking stopped and found them both crushed. His heart gave a painful wrench and he held Elizaveta even closer, hoping that just the feel of her body so close to his would be enough to wipe away the memory, even if it was just momentarily. He forced his best grin and rested his head on top of hers. "Ah come on Liz, you should know better. Mother Nature is no match for my awesomeness." Gilbert proclaimed, causing Elizaveta to smile through her tears. She nestled her head in the space between his neck and shoulders. "I've missed you so much. You wouldn't believe everything that happened in the last five years." Gilbert's smile began more relaxed and natural, his curiosity growing tenfold by the second. He pushed a loos strand of hair behind Elizaveta's ear and said happily, "Tell me everything."

Elizaveta sucked in a refreshing breath of cold air, silently pin-pointing the right moment to start. She let out a gentle sigh and discreetly shook her head. "Well, let's see. I finished that god awful boarding school two years ago, and have been spending the rest of my time travelling with mother and father." Gilbert's smile turned into a smirk as he remembered how much Elizaveta hated the stuffy boarding school she was forced to go. He remembered seeing her in a long wool navy blue skirt with a matching jacket and little hand, her eye brows furrowed and her eyes brimming with anger. He also clearly remember telling her that the school would not be the death of her, and she always claimed he was. Gilbert couldn't help but to chuckle as he said in his exclaimed in a playful tone, "Ha! You must now admit the awesome me was right. That damn school wasn't the death of you." Elizaveta looked up at him with smiling green eyes, remembering the number of times she groaned and complained that "Our Lady of Faith" would be the end of her. Little did she know what her life would have in store two short years, and when the prospect of what her life was about to become her eyes stopped smiling as she felt the world crashing down on her shoulders. Gilbert could instantly see a change, see how her mind was beginning to wonder off to some dark and sinister place. His heart began to speed up once more not with delight or ecstasy but with worry and fear. He could see yet another tear spill from his eyes and anger was thrown into the mix. He almost did not want to know what was causing her to be pulled in such a place, for he knew he would only boil to the point of explosion which was not what she needed. Yet he still had to know, had to know what was going through that pretty little head of hers.

"Liza…is there something you need to tell me. You know the awesome me will listen." Gilbert said, watch Elizaveta with concerned eyes as she looked down at her green dress, her face devoid of any emotion. She stayed silent for a long moment, afraid to look Gilbert in the eye as she decided whether or not to jump right into the fire instead of just put her hand in. It did not take her long to take a deep breathe and jump.

"It all started four years ago, the same year that earthquake happened…."


	6. THE DEVIL ONLY COMES OUT AT NIGHT

**HI ALL! I HOPE YOU ALL LIEKED THE LAST CHAPTER. THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE HEAVY… VERY HEAVY. I WONT SAY ANYTHING MAJOR, BUT I JUST THOUGHT I SHOULD PERPARE YOU. PERSONALLY I THINK THIS ISN'T AS GOOD AS MY OTHER ONES BUT… OH WELL. THIS WILL GO BACK AND FORTH BETWEEN DIFFERENT PERSPECTIVES, YOU'LL KNOW WHO BY THE NAME IN ITALICS. **

**ENJOY! **

**DISCLAIMER-SILLY PEOPLE. IF I OWNED HETALIA OR TITANIC… WHY ON EARTH WOULD THIS BE ON FAN FICTION? :P TAKE THAT LOGIC! **

CHAPTER FIVE-

THE DEVIL ONLY COMES OUT AT NIGHT

DATE-

APRIL 12th, 1912

_KATIE_

While Elizaveta was jumping into the fire, Katie laid motionless in bed, clutching her doll close to her chest as she stared at the dark wall. Her stomach let out a loud growl, crying to be fed. She closed her eyes and fought the urge to cry, wishing she had come out of her room when Albert told her to. He had banged on the door and even threatened to break the beautiful piece of work down. At that point Katie didn't care what hallow threats escaped his lips or how many times he banged the door. She just couldn't bear the thought of sitting in a room full of happy, beautiful people. After what he did when Elizaveta returned her from her excursion in the Devil's Playground… she needed to be alone. Her cheek had stung for at least a half hour and she knew there was a big red ugly red mark. What would she have to say to cover his actions tomorrow morning? The bruise on her arm was easy enough to explain away… or at least she hopped she had explained the matter out of their minds. A huge red mark on her cheek was another matter.

Throughout her young life, Katie never asked "Why me?" She had never questioned why the giant swirling cloud killed her parents four years ago. She never questioned why Albert had practically thrown her Aunt Meghan down the stairs on her 5th birthday. She never questioned why after she had been caught trying to run away a month later he forced her on the ground, pulled down her long underwear and did something very strange and very painful. She never questioned why she was treated the way she was, truly believing it was God's plan for her and she deserved what she was getting. Maybe it was because she was beginning to grow older, or maybe because she was being treated for the first time in so many years but for some strange reason she began to not ask but wonder. It was not until that chilly April 12th night that she finally began to silently ask why.

Katie clutched her doll even tighter as she sat up and pushed off the covers. She carefully let her body slide to floor, unaware if Albert was still out drinking or had returned early. She walked across the soft velvet carpet toward the port hole. Standing on a chair she stood taller than ever before and stared out the round window into the night sky. Even from the port hole she could see the stunning night sky, full of millions of twinkling stars. She was blinded and for a brief moment her breath was stolen and she simply forgot. She truly thought she was looking at the window to heaven, and all the stars were millions of souls shining down on their loved ones. It was a beautiful tale she heard from her Aunt an innumerable amount of times after she moved to London, one which she believed in with her whole heart and soul. She smiled her trademark small smile, trying to find the star that was her Aunt and Parents. How she wanted to be where they were, to be twinkling little stars high above the world in the night sky.

She wanted to be with in the beautiful, white place she heard of every time she went to mass. The young child had no idea what it truly meant to be a star in the sky, what she would have to sacrifice in order to reach that white wonderland. All the child knew was her Aunt was there…and more important her loving and gentle parents were there. She longed to see their smiling, feel their warm and safe wrapped around her broken body and heel her. Her longing was strong she was almost physically pained without feeling those safe arms around her. More than anything though, she wanted to hear them whisper gingerly, "We love you pretty little girl." Her little heart seemed to break even more as thought of being a star high above it all, feeling no more pain and having to suffer. Her eyes began to well as she thought of an eternity with her adoring parents holding her tightly and never letting her go.

Despite the beauty of the night sky, Katie felt herself beginning to break with each second she continued to stare out the port hole. The stars continued to call out to her, crying for her to be one of them. She wanted to heed to their calls. She would have flown out the port hole right then and there if she could have…if she was certain she would end up in her parents arms and not in the middle of a fiery pit.

Suddenly Katie could hear the sound of feet stumbling and stomping their way towards her room. She looked away from the Port Hole, silently yelling for her body to run back to bed and pretend to be a sleep. Her bone thin legs just would not move, and her feet glued themselves to the chair. Her heart raced faster and faster as the heavy footsteps grew closer and closer. "_Get into bed now! What are you doing you stupid girl!_" She screamed internally, beginning to feel her legs give in and her feet break free. She lifted one little foot to bring towards the ground but it was too late. The door flung open there he stood…the devil himself coming to remind her of what a horrible child she's been. His black attire blended in perfectly in the darkness of the room. His stout body was slumped agents the door frame, and she could just smell the stench of alcohol from a mile away. He clumsily lifted his arm and pointed his stubby finger at her. "You…." The devil slurred, causing a chill to race up Katie's spine and her body to shake. Her feet were once again frozen to the chair as the devil staggered forward, his footsteps loud and heavy. She wanted to move, oh how she wanted to just simply run around his struggling frame and find Elizaveta. Yet there she staid, frozen to the chair and staring at the devil as his hissed and sneered. "You little bitch you. You're goin' to pay for not comin' to dinner. Because you weren't there I had to answer all kinds of stupid questions…that bloody Mick and stupid Yankee and that FUCKING Elizaveta kept giving the eye all night."

The Devil was then inches away from her, the stench of alcohol so strong Katie thought she would get drunk just from smelling it. The Devil grabbed the collar of her night gown and lifted her off the chair. Katie gasped in shock, feeling herself slip out of her nightgown as she kicked and struggled to break free. "Please don't!" She begged the devil, only to thrown to the ground. She landed on her side with a hard thud, her body instantly screaming agony. She lifted a shaky hand to the side of her head and warm liquid. The poor child tried with all her might to roll over on her knees and crawl away but it was no use. The Devil had her paralyzed…just the way he wanted. He sauntered over in the most ungraceful manner, laughing menacingly as he began to kick Katie like a little puppy. The little girl screamed in pain, begging the devil to stop but he just kicked her harder and harder. He suddenly stopped and stared at the child with bloodshot, hazy eyes. A deep and sinister laugh rose from his chest, signaling something worse was about to begin. Katie wanted to move, she so desperately wanted to roll over on her knees and at least try and escape what was about to happen. There was no time. Before she knew what happened the Devil was kneeling by her feet. Katie could feel a loud, horrid blood curdling scream in the back of her throat. It so desperately wanted to get out, like a caged monster. She opened her mouth to allow it to escape, but the Devil's grimy, greasy hand blocked the scream and shoved back into its hole.

Katie's hearted raced far too fast, her body trembled all over as she wriggled and struggled under the Devil's weight. She knew struggling would be pointless, the Devil was so much bigger….so much stronger than her. He was able to pin her down and use one hand to pull down her long underwear. Katie's eyes grew impossibly wide, her skin white than a ghostly pale as that animal shriek was finally released, muffled under the Devil's hand. Her little feet began to kick, or at least they tried to kick him to get him off. It was no use. The Devil was feeling especially angry tonight, and Katie could just see a strange hunger in his eyes soulless eyes as she stared down at her. She felt her body cold as a memories of an unspeakable night tears years before flashed through her head. Her breath quickened with each vision, her shaking ever more intensely. It was going to happen once again… whatever the Devil had done to her three years prior was about to reoccur, and she instantly felt the weight of hopelessness settle on top her.

Yet somehow just when it seemed as if the worst was about to occur, Katie was suddenly flied with more strength than she was used to, as if the holy spirit himself had touched her shoulder and gave her a strange new found power. It coursed through her blood, spreading throughout her doll like body faster than the speed of light. It sent sparks flying off in her brain, giving her the will to defend herself. With her newfound strength, Katie kicked her little foot with all her might and somehow managed to hit the Devil's weak spot. He immediately buckled over in immense pain, too stunned and shock to move. He wailed and howled like a sobbing wolf, rolling around on the soft carpet. Too distracted by his blinding pain, he didn't notice Katie finally gaining the use of her legs and feet. She scrambled off her back and on to those tiny bare feet, her heart pounding a million beats per minute. Her legs were shaking, her knees knocking and her body burned with urge to run. She only staid still long enough to pull her thick, white long underwear up and then took off like a bolt of lightning. Without looking back Katie ran out of her room, through the sitting room and out of the suite entirely.

Once out of the safety of her suite, the world of smoke and mirrors was screaming in pure agony at the ghastly sight. Those who were walking back to their suites stared at her with alarmed and appalled eyes, wondering if the poor child was mentally deranged. They were confused that their world of smoke and mirrors had not covered this unsightly blemish. Bone thin, pale shaking little girls in night gowns were not supposed to exist, especially ones with blood trickling from their foreheads. Not a soul seemed to pay attention to the trembling, teary eyed terrified little girl. They only saw a strange child holding herself close, appearing as if she was about to fall into a million tiny pieces. The elite of the world of smoke and mirrors simply looked at her, whispered comments into the ears of their companions and continuing on with their lights. Katie still continued to stand outside her door, finding her feet once again unable to move. She frantically looked around for one kind, familiar face. There weren't many, but she would know the youthful glow of Amelia's blue beauty's or Elizaveta's kind emerald orbs anywhere. As the seconds ticked on and on, her shaking intensified and her breathing grew ever shallower. Tears begin to spill out of her eyes as she literally felt her heart beginning to slowly and painfully break. As terrible as it is to admit, that moment in front of her cabin door was not the first time the child was in such a state. It was quite common for Katie to be trembling like an autumn leaf, to feel her stomach churning and feel her heart breaking after a bad beating. The tragic part, the beatings were not what caused such a reaction. It was the empty void she was surrounded by, a horrid place where she waited and waited for a kind soul to embrace her. The void seemed to be an inescapable trap, where the only way to be escaped was to be touched by the warmth of another soul.

There was never another soul, and it was always in those moments as she waited in the void a worst part of her hell surfaced. Katie always fell into pieces in that void for no other soul was there to hold her together. It was in the moments after Albert unleashed his rage that she became all too aware of how alone she was, how there would never be someone to hold her close and make her agony disappear, how there was no one to whisk her away. There would never be anyone to tell her he was in the wrong…and most importantly there would never be anyone to make her wanted. Yet the child never received her wish, for the world of smoke and mirrors blinded those around her. Even as she stood out in the open with her trembling frame and battered body the smoke and mirrors performed their magic. Oh sure there was kind soul in a servant uniform who looked down at her and asked, "Are you alright miss?" but she barely heard his voice. She had fallen too deep to hear anything but the sound of a muffled, distant voice. Katie didn't take her eyes away from her feet, holding herself even tighter as she fought the ocean of tears trying to escape. The faraway voiced asked another muffled question she couldn't understand, but the distant sound was enough to make her lift her head. She watched as the man's eyes grew wide and his skin turn pale white. A few lone tears peeked from the corner of her eyes as the two stared at each in perfect silence, both unable to speak. After that moment Katie could no longer look at his shocked face and her eyes darted down to her bare feet once more. The distant voice said nothing more, yet she knew the man was still there. She could feel him staring at her as if she was some strange alien creature, and her anguish seemed to grow tenfold. Not only was she alone, broken and bleeding but she had become a side show attraction for the world of smoke and mirrors…and there was nothing she could do to change what she had become.

"Katie!" a voice cried a voice the child heard loud and clearly. Her head snapped up and turned towards the familiar sound of clicking heels. For a moment she thought her imagination was getting the best of her, or she had fallen into such a desperate state she was seeing a mirage. She saw Elizaveta running towards her, her green eyes filled with confusion and worry. She could see her only companion clear as day yet Katie refused believe the young woman was really there. Even when she was an inch away from her face Katie believed she was simply imagining the person before her. Then Elizaveta placed her hands on Katie's boney shoulders, and a giant wave crashed upon the child. The person in front of her was real, looking at her with concern. She couldn't deny the softness of Elizaveta's touch, the shock of cold she felt from her hands. "Katherine Anne O'Carroll speak to me! What happened?" Her friend demanded, her voice filled with fear and concern. Katie's heart practically exploded with elation. She was too filled emotion to speak despite her urge to tell her friend everything. She could only stare into those kind emerald eyes and feel her tiny body fill to the brim with a strange combination of joy and sorrow until she felt she would explode-which is exactly what she did. Her lips began to tremble like the rest of her body, and her eyes closed as the flood gates opened.

_ELIZAVETA_

The last thing Elizaveta expected to see was Katie standing in the hallway, shaking with her arms wrapped around herself. Her stomach twisted into uncomfortable knots and she felt her breath leave her for a short second. She instantly knew something had happened, and she felt her heart begin to break. She called Katie's name, watching as the child's head snapped up. The moment Elizaveta saw those wide, petrified eyes she took off in a run towards the little girl, forgetting the heels or the long dress she was wearing. Her confusion and terror only intensified tenfold when she saw her little honey girl, pale as a ghost, shaking and her forehead bleeding. The knots in her stomach worsened, and she felt her throat go dry. Her sharp mind instantly jumped to the obvious and horrible conclusion, but she needed to hear the story from Katie's lips. She knelt down in front of Katie, asking her what happened. The child didn't respond, she simply stared at Elizaveta with hallow, disbelieving eyes. Elizaveta's fear escalated with every second that Katie stared at her, her mind racing to try and find answers since Katie seemed unable to give them. When her fear was turning into pure panic, Elizaveta's grabbed Katie's shoulders and practically screamed, "Katherine Anne O'Carroll speak to me! What happened?" Elizaveta hated herself for screaming in the child's face, but it seemed to work. Her fear began to subside as she watched the child's eyes widen and fill with recognition. Katie still didn't say a word, continuing to stare at her with those wide teary blue eyes. Elizaveta held her breath, wishing she could read the child's mind. Katie appeared shocked by Elizaveta's presences, which utterly confused the young woman. She waited for Katie to say something, even if it was just as simply as whispering her name. Yet nothing came out of her mouth. It was almost as if Katie was so filled with emotion she couldn't speak. Elizaveta was once again left baffled, unable to comprehend what had happened to put Katie in such a state. It felt like a mild form of torture not knowing the situation at hand and Elizaveta could feel her anxiety quickly beginning to grow.

Then just when it seemed she wouldn't get a reaction from the child, Katie's lips began to tremble. Her eye closed as a flood of tears trickled down her cheeks and the sounds of a sob escaped her lips. Elizaveta's heart grew heavy and the knots in her stomach only seemed to get worse. She had her answer though and the instant she saw those beautiful blue eyes close she wrapped her arms around her little honey girl. She pulled Katie as close as she could without cutting off air, feeling her own body relax as Katie practically melted agents her chest. The poor child cried and cried into Elizaveta's shoulder, soaking her beautiful silk dress with in a few seconds. Elizaveta could have cared less though. She held on tightly to Katie, rubbing her back and kissing her temple, whispering soft and loving words into her ear. Her words only seemed to make Katie cry even harder, much to her surprise. None of those small details mattered though. All that mattered to Elizaveta was bringing her little honey girl to safe in her suite. "Come on little girl. You're coming with me." She whispered softly, lifting Katie's small body off the ground. She gave her forehead a gentle kiss began to walk towards her suite.


	7. FROM HERE TO THE MOON AND BACK

**AN: HI ALL! I'M REALLY SORRY THAT LAST CHAPTER WAS A STINKER…ESPEICALLY SINCE IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE KIND' OF IMPORTANT. BUT GUESS WHAT? NOT ONLY WILL THIS BE A MUCH… MUCH BETTER CHAPTER BUT THIS WILL BE FLUFFY AND SWEET AND POIGNAT… NOT DISTRUBING AND JUST POORLY WRITEN.**

**JUST AND F.Y.I-I'M OUT OF SCHOOL NOW (FINALLY! DAMN HURRICANE SANDY...AND NEMO...AND THE ROOF FALLING OFF OF SCHOOL...). BUT I'M ONLY TAKING A COUPLE OF DAYS OFF...THEN I'M BASICALLY BACK IN SCHOOL WITHOUT BEING IN SCHOOL. I'M MOVING UP TO AP WORLD SO THAT MEANS SUMMER WORK, MAJOR STUDYING FOR THE SAT'S AND OTHER FUN STUFF. AND I'M GOING INTO MY SENIOR YEAR SO I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH TIME I'M GOING TO HAVE FOR FREE WRITING. I'M ASKING NICELY... PLEASE BE PAIENT AND YOU'LL FIND RICH REWARDS! :D BUT I PROMISE TO GET AS MUCH WRITING AS A I CAN DURRING THESE FEW DAYS I HAVE TO RELAX.**

**SO PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW-IT'S HOW I LEARN AND THEY MAKE ME HAPPY.**

**DISCLAIMER-TIME TO DO THIS THE STRAIGHT WAY I GUESS. I DO NOT OWN HETALIA AXIS POWERS OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT-NOR DO I OWN THE PLOT OF TITANIC. **

CHAPTER SIX-

FROM HERE TO THE MOON AND BACK

DATE-

APRIL 12TH, 1912

The walk back to Elizaveta's suite was eerily quiet and seemed to last for eternity. The only sounds that could be heard were subsiding, muffled sobs and the gentle flutter of whispering. Those who walked by the pair only glanced at them with curious expressions, far too concerned with their own problems to pay any heed to what they believed was a child coming down from a tantrum. Those eyes and silent judgments were miles away from Elizaveta though. The world of smoke and mirrors seemed to blur around her as she made her way back to the suite, trying to soothe Katie the entire way. It was Elizaveta's soft whispers that added the slightest bit of noise to the otherwise silent hallway, her words sweet and loving. Their effect was not unnoticed by the young woman, listening with great relief as Katie's crying began to die down. She would never understand how she could remain so clam during that walk, how she had not broken down into tears herself. The sound of Katie's cries had cut like a knife, and caused her stomach to turn into an uncomfortable mass of knots. Somehow though she managed to stay calm despite her own overwhelming emotions, breathing out a sigh of relief when they finally reached her room.

"Here we are little honey girl." Elizaveta said gingerly as she opened the door, and made sure to shut it quickly. She walked over to the large bed and sat down, placing Katie on her lap and keeping her arms tightly around her. She fought her tongue and stayed silent, swaying ever so gently in one last attempt to calm the child down before the hard part came. The two staid like that for at least minute, until Katie's quite tears turned into sniffling and her trembling had stopped. Elizaveta forced on her best smile and kissed the top of Katie's head. "There now, do you feel any better?" She asked, almost instantly realizing it was an inappropriate question. "_Of cores she's not feeling any better, crying can't make her pain go away._" The russet hair woman thought sourly, completely unaware of how therapeutic that cry truly was. She was surprised to say the least when she felt a subtitle nod agents her chest. A huge wave of relive washed over her, and her smile no longer strained as she kissed Katie's head once again. "That's my little honey girl. Now I know you're not going to like this, but I need to see your cut, okay?" Once again Elizaveta was stunned when Katie willing obliged. She slowly lifted her head and looked straight at Elizaveta with a blank expression and melancholy, tear filled eyes. The young woman was even more surprised when the child staid still as she tenderly placed her hand on Katie's cheek, carefully tilting her head to the right to have a better view of the cut. Almost instantly she felt her body relax, for the cut appeared to be small and the bleeding had ceased. She still leaned in closer, just to make sure her initial observation was correct. Once she was certain the cut was harmless, her face twisted into an overly stern expression. "Hmmmm, well I may not be a doctor." Elizaveta began her voice almost comically stern. A rather confused expression appeared on Katie's face as she watched her friend with great interest. Almost as quickly as that stern, thoughtful expression appeared in melted away into a playful smile and emerald eyes. "But I think you're going to make it." She claimed in an equally playful tone.

There was something about her voice, so light hearted and warm that caused Katie's lips to curl into the smallest of smiles. It would have been barely noticeable to anyone but Elizaveta, who thought the world of that little smile. Her heart practically glowed at that sight, causing a calming warm feeling to spread throughout her entire body. Those emotions were not new to Elizaveta, having felt them a great number of times since Katie had returned into her life and yet she still felt her breath catch. There something new and much fiercer about those familiar emotions. For a spilt second the young woman was startled when she felt such a strong emotional pull towards Katie. However once that second past she wholly embraced it, stroking the little girl's dark curls as she kissed the small cut on her forehead. Elizaveta would have loved to just sit there holding her little honey girl until she fell asleep, yet the prospect of her favorite night gown and bare feet was too strong to ignore. She let out a soft sight and gave Katie one last gentle squeeze. "Alright, well now that we know you're going to survive, I need to go get out of this blasted dress." Elizaveta claimed, only releasing her little girl when she saw that pretty little head give a timid nod. She stood up and began to walk towards her nightgown, her dainty black heels pinching her toes with each step.

Little Katie watched Elizaveta walk away with huge, awe filled eyes. She looked as if she watching a living Saint, a goddess in an emerald green dress. As far as the child was concerned her friend was one of those beautiful and rare creatures she heard so much about in mass. That was all she could really accept as fact. She still couldn't wrap her head around those ten beautiful minutes. Was the world of smoke and mirrors playing a terribly cruel trick? She was having a hard time comprehending anything that happened was true, feeling as if she had fallen into a glorious dream. Her mind had been so corrupted she truly couldn't accept the notion a kind soul had come to her rescue unless it was in a dream. And yet couldn't deny the one thing that lets a person know they are awake...pain. Not even her dream like ecstasy could take away the throbbing pain she felt. For once though that pain only escalated her the overwhelming joy she felt. It made it so for one brief and shining moment she could peer out of the dark cloak Albert had placed over her and see a burst of light. It was so brilliant and beautiful, practically engulfing Elizaveta as she stepped out to change. Katie still stared though, waiting patiently for Elizaveta to finish freeing herself from that beautiful dress. It wasn't an easy task for the child who was always used to waiting. She had finally felt the warmth of a person who cares and she wanted more. She wanted her Liza to wrap her arms around her and never let go, to stroke her hair and continually kiss her cheek and forehead and call her little honey girl. How her dear little heart ached just to feel those soft arms heal her. The longer she waited the more focus her stare grew, hoping if she kept her eyes fixed in Elizaveta's general direction she would be able to summon her back. Her entire body began to feel the aching need in her heart for her Liza's arms and sweet words.

In reality Elizaveta, the queen of dressing and undressing herself had only been gone for a mere ten minutes. However to Katie after three painful years of being denied any form of affection ten minutes felt like an eternity. The poor child's patience was growing so thin she wanted to jump out of the soft bed and run to her. Thankfully just when Katie could no longer stand waiting Elizaveta walked in, wearing her favorite white nightgown, her thick waves falling perfectly down her back. Her lips were curled in a warm, tender smile her eyes seemed as bright as the stars and she was glowing she seemed so happy. Katie felt her breath escape, her eyes somehow growing even wider. The child swore she was looking at an angel. An unusually large smile appeared on the little's girl's face, and her own eyes began to sparkle with elation. She couldn't sit still any longer. With surprising grace she leapt off the bed and bolted to her Liza, deciding quickly she wanted to return the affection she felt was generously give. What if she was expected the same love and warmth? What if she shunned her and sent her back to hell for not simply giving her a hug? Katie was not willing to risk losing her Liza. She wrapped her boney arms tightly around Elizaveta's legs and buried her face into the nightgown, so desperate to show the same warmth she had been given.

Her efforts to say the least were very well received. Elizaveta was surprised to say the least, for Katie had never reacted in such a manner before. She didn't care though, feeling touched in a way she was never touched before. She felt her stomach flutter with butterflies, her heart began to swell with warmth and that strange familiar feeling she still couldn't identify. Again none of the small details mattered to her. The only details that mattered were the boney arms that were wrapped so tightly around her legs, an act that held more weight than anyone but Elizaveta could understand. Feeling as light as air, she let out a soft chuckle and knelled down to Katie's level, wrapping her arms tightly around Katie and pulling her in close. She gently rubbed her back and said in a gingerly voice, "I know sweetie, I know." Elizaveta needed no explanation or even a response, having the soundest understanding of Katie's broken and tortured soul. She knew that her little honey girl just needed someone to hold her and make her feel wanted. So they held on to each as tightly as possible, feeling each other's warmth and heartbeat until Elizaveta heard a soft yawn. Another soft chuckle escaped her lips, and she kissed the top of Katie's head. "Alright, it's way too late for little girls to be awake." She claimed, taken back when Katie nodded in agreement. The last she knew, children were usually not so complacent when it came to bed time. Elizaveta would have let out another amused chuckle if she hadn't known such obedience was brought on by three years of living in fresh hell, and she felt one of those butterflies turn into a small knot. One small knot wasn't enough to stop Elizaveta from feeling the most content she had felt in years.

"Oh my, you're so sleepy aren't you?" She commented, lifting a very rag doll like Katie off the ground. The little girl nestled her head agents Elizaveta's shoulder and let out another tired yawn. "I couldn't sleep. I haven't been able to sleep for a long time." Katie said her voice weak and heavy with exhaustion. Elizaveta gave her a gentle squeeze, her mind only being able to imagine what demons were keeping the child up. Her heart began to grow heavy once more but she refused to show any change in emotion. "Really? No wonder you're so tired. Well maybe tonight will be different." She mused as she lied down on the bed, still holding Katie close. She forced the blankets out from under their legs and pulled them up to their shoulders. Elizaveta watched Katie slowly drift to sleep, her eyes filled with adoration. The little girl looked so peaceful and content, a sight that was truly rare and beautiful. Elizaveta wished she could just stop time and stay in that moment forever, if for nothing more than to take Katie's pain away. She knew that when sun rose the next morning nothing would truly change. Sure she could spend all day with Katie and keep her away from Albert, but that would only last until supper ended. They would both have to be separated, and she just learned the devil always comes out at night. It was a tragic cycle that would never end until someone stepped up...or the unthinkable happened. Elizaveta felt her heart stop for a second and felt her stomach churn. All she could picture was her little honey girl cold and lifeless, a beautiful soul destroyed because no one cared or were too afraid to stand up to the devil. The visions were almost physically painful and caused her heart to race. She couldn't bare the idea of Katie being stolen from her, of living in a world without her little honey girl.

"Liza?" Katie asked, her voice wavering ever so slightly. Elizaveta placed her hand on Katie's cheek and asked, "What's wrong sweetie?" The little girl bit her lip, keeping her eyes down as she tried to find the courage to speak. Elizaveta watched with great concern, her heart practically breaking when a pair of teary blue eyes looked right into hers. "You'll never leave me right?" She asked, her voice quivering as much as her lips were. Elizaveta immediately pulled her in closer and kissed the top of her forehead, trying to ignore the overwhelming hate and sadness raging inside of her. She knew the death of her parents and aunt at such a tenderer point in her life had much to do with her question. Yet she couldn't help to think that Albert also had a hand in her fear of being alone, of being abandoned. There was no area he hadn't scared. "No. I'm never going to leave. I'll always be here for you." She stated, her voice firm and caring. That warm, tingly sensation returned with a vengeance as she watched Katie's lips curl into a small smile. "Really?" The little girl asked, her voice filled with so much joy and hope. It was at that moment, when Elizaveta knew she could no longer ignore that constant warm, tingly sensation. She pressed her forehead agents Katie's, and let the words roll off her tongue without a second thought. "Of cores you silly girl. You're my little honey girl...and I'll always love you."

Those words, those beautiful words were the sweetest music Katie had ever heard. She felt her heart skip a beat and had her breath stolen they was so glorious. They replayed in her head like a broken record and left her speechless. "_I'll always love you_". Oh how amazing they sounded even in her head. She had to be dreaming, she was utterly convinced of that. The only time she ever heard those magnificent words when she was sleeping. And at the same time she could see feel her body suffering from Albert's rage, so how on earth could she be dreaming? When she very quickly realized she was indeed awake, Katie felt as if she was going to explode. She had imagined what it would feel like to hear those words constantly, and for the first time her imagination downplayed a scenario. They sounded better than she could ever dream of, like magic and she couldn't remember a moment she felt so high above the clouds. She wanted say something, tell Elizaveta she loved her too but her emotions held her hostage. All Katie could manage to do was let her eyes grow impossibly wide and stutter out, "R-really? You l-l-love me?" She could barely get the word out but when she did it felt so wonderful and strange all at once. Her emotions only soared higher when Elizaveta's smile grew incredibly soft and caring. Her emotions were so overwhelming that she could feel tears beginning to burn in back of her eyes. She fought them as hard as she could, but one loan tear managed to escape. "Katherine Anne O'Carroll I love you from here, all the way to the moon and back again...and don't you forget, because if you do I'll just have to remind you every single day. Even if you don't forget I'll still remind you." Katie's smile grew astronomically wide, her eyes as bright as a full moon. Her battle with her emotions was a hopeless one. She found herself almost paralyzed as more tears continued to fall down her cheeks. All Katie could do was nestle her head agents Elizaveta's chest and close her eyes, and for the young russet hair woman that was enough. She kissed the top of Katie's head once more and closed her eyes as well.

Both fell asleep quickly and staid in their deep slumber, a feat that had been possible for years.


	8. THE OFFICER AND THE AMERICAN

**AN: HI ALL! DID YOU ENJOY THE FLUF IN THE LAST CHAPTER? OH THE FLUF! :D I LIKE TO THINK I'M FAIRLY GOOD AT THE FLUFFY STUFF...AND THIS STORY IS FLUF OF IT. TO QUOTE THE YOUGNEST GIRL FROM DESPICABLE ME... "IT'S SO ****FLUFFY****!" **

**SORRY ABOUT THAT...JUST EXCITED ABOUT MY FIRST TRULY FLUFFY CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY.**

**ANYWAY HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER, AND FOR ONCE IT ISN'T ABOUT ELIZAVETA, GILBERT OR KATIE! :D I HAD A REQUEST FOR SOME USXUK, WHICH I WAS PLANNING TO DO BUT NOT UNTIL THE VERY...VERY END, SO I DECIDED TO PUT SOME IN EARILER.**

**AS ALWAYS ENJOY AND REVIEW...PLEASE (INSTERT PUPPY DOG FACE HERE). I'M SERIOUSLY WORRIED YOU GUYS DON'T LIKE IT. **

**DISCLAIMER-BLAH BLAH BLAH DON'T OWN HETALIA OR CHARACTERS IN HETALIA, BLAH BLAH BLAH DON'T OWN PLOT TO TITANIC...BLAH BLAH BLAH CAN YOU TELL I REALLY HATE DOING THIS? ;)**

CHAPTER SEVEN-

THE OFFICER AND THE AMERICAN

DATE-

APRIL 13TH. 1912

_TITANIC_ greeted the dawn happily on her third day at sea, just as hopeful and excited for the new day as her passengers. By that third day the passengers had fallen into a routine, barely recognizing they were surrounded by freezing, open ocean. Some were stubborn and refused to leave the comfort of their warm beds. Much to the surprise of those who knew her, Amelia Jones who refused to get out of bed. On the contrary one could find her speed walking along the deck, trying to talk to the other elite women who partake in the same morning activity. Maybe it was because those elite women had a tendency of turning up their noses at her, but when Amelia woke up on that cold Saturday morning she had no desire to strut around the deck like a peacock during matting season. Instead she slipped on the blue periwinkle dress she planned on wearing to breakfast, threw on her coat and ventured outside. Once in the freedom of seemingly endless open deck, Amelia began to walk slow and casual like, keeping her ungloved hand on the cold railing. She tried not to laugh as she watched the other woman walking quickly and rather comically, but the urge was far too strong and a soft giggle escaped her lips.

In Amelia's defense that particular morning was perfect for a leisurely stroll. The win whipped wildly around her, forcing her to keep a tight hold on her hat and nipping her face. She enjoyed it though. There was just something about the air that morning, how it seemed to be in the perfectly in between brisk and unbearably freezing. Combined with the salt air it made a perfect remedy to waken the senses. Amelia knew that right away and took in a deep and glorious breathe of that beautiful air. Her sense immediately reacted by practically jolting awake. Not even her precious coffee was able to cause such a reaction. However as invigorating as the air was, it could not light a candle in comparison to the real reason Amelia ventured out that morning-the sunrise. It was early enough that the sky was painted with a beautiful pink and orange rim, but it was just late enough to see the sun slowly rising in the horizon. Amelia couldn't help herself when her feet came to a stop. She had never truly seen a sunrise before, and she knew no matter how long she lived it would be the most beautiful sight she ever saw. Her senses became hypnotized by the sight of the mighty _TITANIC _sailing towards the sunrise. It appeared as if the ship was sailing towards heaven itself the colors were so glorious. Poor Amelia was so entranced in watching the floating castle sail towards the heavens that she let her hand drop from her hat.

The pretty blue hat immediately flew off her head, flying away with the wind. "Oh no! Stop hat!" Amelia cried as she took off in furious run. She practically mowed down those peacock ladies, leaving breathless and utterly disgusted. Those were minute details the American failed to notice as she desperately reached her hat. She had come close once or twice to grabbing the silky white ribbon; alas the wind was a powerful foe and always seemed to carry the hat just out of her reach. "Gosh darnit you stupid hat would you stop!" Amelia cried breathlessly, frustration surging throughout her body. She was supposed to be the heroine, and the heroine always saves those in need...and that included pretty blue hats. But the heroine failed to realize she was facing a powerful foe, and just as her pace began to slow the wind suddenly shifted towards the right, carrying the hat towards the water. "NO!" Amelia cried, utterly terrified of losing the expensive hat. The heroine was helpless.

However luckily for Amelia, Captain Adler and his band of ships officers were walking towards the young American. They were doing their morning rounds and as usual there was really nothing to see expect peacock ladies and the sunrise. Officer Kirkland stood towards the back, being one of the more unfortunate lower ranking officers. Like his fellow officers (he wouldn't dare call them friends) he took his job very seriously. He woke up at the crack of dawn without complaint and only muttered slightly when patrolling the decks at night. Yet no matter how seriously he took his job Captain Kirkland was not immune to exhaustion and yes, boredom. Oh sure he knew once they reached the third class decks there he would be able to see interesting people...but there also the very real chance that he would run into his cousin. The young officer internally cringed at the thought of what his cousin would do if he caught with the Captain. Officer Kirkland knew he would not be satisfied either way, so like he did every morning he bit his lips and loyally followed his Captain.

Then out of the blue he saw a lovely blue hat fly towards him, hovering dangerously close to the ocean. Almost immediately after he saw the hat he heard a female voice cry out, "NO!" at the top of her lungs. Everyone even Captain Adler jumped at the sound of that pricing voice, but Officer Kirkland was the only one who took action. He reached up and grabbed the hat just as it was about to fall into the salty Atlantic. All the officers turned their heads towards him, some staring with amazement others with smirks on their faces. The young lad looked down at the object in his hands, listening to the sound of clicking heels running towards them. "Oh! Good morning Captain Adler." A distinctly American voice chirped, causing almost ever officer and the captain to internally cringe. Still they all forced friendly smiles and tipped their hats. "Good morning Ms. Jones. I take it that little hat Officer Kirkland caught is yours?" Captain Adler asked, his voice polite and civil. All the officers heads immediately turned towards Officer Kirkland, resulting in a rather pitiful red tint to appear on his face as they snickered. "Yes sir it is. I'm so sorry to have interrupted your morning rounds." Amelia said, her voice surprisingly earnest. Even Captain Alder, who had a low tolerance for Americans, widened his smile. "It's no trouble at all my dear." His face suddenly returned to its trademark stoic expression as he turned on his heels towards his men. "Officer Kirkland, front and center!" He bellowed, enticing a chorus of snickers from the crowd.

"_Why me? Why me?_" The young officer thought bitterly as he made his way towards the captain, trying to ignore the constant snickering around him. Despite his inner humiliation he managed to hold his head high, giving an air of cool confidence. When he reached Captain Adler he clicked his heels together and held his hands behind his back. "Return that hat to Ms. Jones." the old sea dog ordered, enticing yet another fit of snickers from his men. He gave them a well-earned glare that sent a chill down each man's spine. Officer Kirkland couldn't help to feel a sense of triumph as he gave a firm, "Ay sir!" He effortlessly turned towards the young lady, holding out the hat. His mouth was opened as if he were about to say something, but the moment he laid eyes on Ms. Jones he lost all ability to speak.

He had never seen such a creature before. Her skin seemed to glow in the rays of the rising sun, giving her the appearance of being made of gold. Her periwinkle blue coat only seemed to bring out the light in her tan skin and wheat colored hair, as well as making those dazzling blue eyes pop. A warm smile spread across her lips, causing Officer Kirkland to feel weak in the knees. Everything about her seemed warm and friendly, as if she didn't have one mean bone in her body. That warmth stunned poor Officer Kirkland, taking him high above the clouds and far away from the _TITANIC_. The par found themselves staring deep into each other's eye', and the longer the golden woman stared into his eyes the higher and higher he flew. It seemed as if nothing could bring him down, and indeed not even the soft snickering could bring him back to Earth. Oh no. It was the sound of Captain Alder's gruff voice calling out "Officer Kirkland" that sent him spiraling hard to the hard deck. The young man shook his head and cleared his throat quickly, the snickers in the background growing ever more noticeable. "I'm terribly sorry about that my lady. Here's your hat." He said, causing a few of the men to clasp there hand over their mouths to keep their laughter at bay. The golden woman smile's grew as she took the hat and gingerly placed it on top of her head. "Thank you so much Officer Kirkland, my brother would have thrown a fit if I lost this hat. It was so expensive- I didn't mean to cause any problems."

A small smile curled on Officer Kirkland's lips as he gave a subtle and polite bow. "It was problem at all my lady." The golden woman's cheeks flushed a gentle shade of red at the sound of those handsome words, unaccustomed to such attention. "Well...I guess I best be going back to my suite, I believe it's almost time for breakfast." She said, giving one last thank you to Officer Kirkland and Captain Adler. As she walked away, her hand firmly on her precious hat she gave one last glance towards Officer Kirkland, causing the young lad's cheeks to flush a bright tomato red. The once soft snickering had become painfully noticeable at the sight of a bashful Officer Kirkland, and their Captain felt his nerves begin to explode. "Stop this infernal snickering-and show your fellow officer and Captain!" The old sea dog barked, officially putting an end to the foolishness. He turned his head towards Officer Kirkland and gave a sharp nod. "Very well done Officer Kirkland, as you were." The young officer clicked his heels and gave a quick solute and firm "Ay sir!, and was finally able to truly give an air of confidence as he walked back to his spot. The other officers all glanced at him, some with playful smirks on their face and others with subtle glares.

Officer Kirkland paid no heed to his fellow officers though. As the daily morning rounds continued all he could think of was his golden girl. He silently prayed with all his might he would see her again... or at the very least learn her first name.


	9. BACK TO THE WORLD OF SMOKE AND MIRRORS

**AN-GOOD GOD I'M SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. I BLAME AP WORK, MY FRIENDS B-DAY WHICH INVOLVED ME SPENDING A LOT OF MY FREE TIME WORKING ON HER GIFTS, AND THE SAD FACT THAT I BABY SAT FOR THE WORST LITTLE MONSTERS A FEW WEEKS AGO AND THEY QUITE LITERALLY SUCKED ALL GOOD FEELINGS FOR KIDS AWAY...PATHETIC I KNOW BUT THEY WERE HORRIBLE LITTLE DEVILS. **

**OH AND ALSO I HAVE THE MOST BRILLIANT IDEA FOR A GERMANY AND FEM ITALY AU STORY-WHY BECAUSE NO SELF RESPECTING HETALIA FAN FIC WRITER MUST AT LEAST ATTEMPT A GERMANY AND ITALY STORY. DON'T GET YOUR HOPES UP...BUT I DO HAVE THE FIRST CHAPTER (OR PROLOGUE) STARTED, SO WHO KNOWS. KEEP AN EYE OUT.**

**ONE LAST THING JUST SO THERE'S NO CONFUSION, THERE'S A GIRL NAMED EMMA IN THE STORY, SHE'S BELGIUM (BUT I'M SURE YOU KNEW THAT)-AND YES THAT'S WHAT THE E IN MY PEN NAME STANDS FOR. WHEN MY HAIR WAS DYED A LIGHTER BROWN AND SHORTER MY BROTHER CALLED ME BELGIUM AND WOULD GO "HI EMMA!" WHEN EVER HE SAW HER-OF CORSE THE FACT I LIKE WAFFLES DOESN'T HELP. NOW APPARENTLY I REMIND HIM OF A FEM ROMANO SINCE I'VE GONE BACK TO MY DARK HAIR.**

***COUGH, COUGH* **

**ANYWAY...**

**SO WITHOUT FURTHER OR DUE HERE'S CHAPTER EIGHT! **

**PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW :) **

**DISCLAIMER****-HETALIA IS NOT MINE, TITANIC IS NOT MINE. **

CHAPTER EIGHT-

RETURNING TO THE WORLD OF SMOKE AND MIRRORS

DATE-

APRIL 13TH, 1912

Hours after what quickly became dubbed as the "flying hat" fiasco, the Devil's Playground was a live as ever. The general area was filled with the beautiful sounds, everything from laughing children to a strange couple yelling in Yiddish, to a simple tune played on a plain piano. Aside from the one odd couple everyone was in smiles as they relaxed and went about their morning, sharing their dreams and hopes for their feature in America.

Our little trio, now a quartet by default was also making use of their morning. Antonio was somewhere in the middle of the mess, holding hands and talking to a cute Belgian girl with pretty blue eyes named Emma. They had danced the night before, swirling and twirling and falling at an alarming rate. It was clear to they would be inseparable for the duration of the journey... with an obvious and painful conclusion in New York. Yet the young couple never spoke of the ultimate fate of their relationship. As far as they were concerned they had all the time in the world, and they were determined to spend as much of that precious time together as they could.

As for Francis... no one really knew what happened to him. The last the trio saw of him was in the middle of a party, falling down drunk and practically clinging on to a little Irish maiden. "Oh please ma chère, I am French-I am of the faith!" was the last anyone heard of him as he followed the poor out of the general area.

While Francis was most likely passed out somewhere and Antonio and Emma's relationship blossomed, Gilbert and Alistair were distracted by pictures. The two sat side by side on a hard wooden bench, Alistair flipping through pages in a leather art portfolio as Gilbert drew. His large pale fingers gripped a small wooden pencil, his hands gliding with ease over the ruff paper. Many were surprised when they learned the secret talent Gilbert possessed. Alistair was having that moment of shock and awe as he flipped through Gilbert's sketches. The verity of topics alone was impressive. He drew everyone from the humblest worker on his break to a lonely, old rich woman sitting in a bar. What really caused people's eyes to widen and have their breath stolen was the detail. Gilbert's sketches were never just sketches. That was what separated him from other artist, the magical way he seemed to breathe life into his work. The people always seemed to jump right off the page, just dying to tell you their story. Eyes were his specialty, they were what reeled people in and refused to let them go. Even Alistair found himself speechless as stared at the dozens of dazzling sketches, something that was unusual.

"Wow Gil...I hate to say I didn't have high expectations, but ye have a lot of talent. These are brilliant me boy'o." Alistair mused, immediately taking a puff of his cigar. Gilbert smirked his trademark smirk, refusing to take his eyes of his latest masterpiece. "Yeah...they're pretty awesome." Alistair's lips curled into a smirk as he rolled his deep blue eyes. He wanted to call Gilbert self-centered and conceded, however the young Scotts' man held his tongue. Though Alistair would never admit it out loud, his narcissistic roommate had every right to call his work "awesome". All the red head could do was shake his head and watch Gilbert as he worked, curious as to what the next masterpiece would be. There was something about Gilbert's pale features as he drew, the way his crimson eyes burned with intensity that enticed Alistair's curiosity. He found it impossible to look away from his roommate, silently shocked Gilbert was capable of such seriousness. How could he not wonder what the latest masterpiece was?

"Hey Gil, do ya mind if I take a wee look at what yer drawing?" Alistair asked, causing Gilbert's head to snap up. The usually talkative and open young man had an oddly guarded expression on his face, and his eyes were filled with hesitation. Normally he would have been glad to show his sketches no matter what stage it was in. However there was something very personal about his latest drawing, something he didn't feel comfortable sharing. He staid very quiet as his eyes trailed down to his unfinished drawing. Even Alistair who hadn't known Gilbert for more than two days noticed the unusually soft expression on his face, and the indescribable look in his eyes. They seemed to be filled with a strange combination of sadness and warmth that Alistair would have never expected. The young German even stroked the paper with his thumb, finding it oddly comforting as he decided whether or not it safe to show his very personal, latest work to a man he only met two days ago. "If ye don't want to show me right now it's fine me boy'o. I know some artist don't like showing work 'till it's all nice and perfect." Gilbert's trade mark smirk appeared for a brief second as he shook his head, letting a soft chuckle escape. "Nein that's not it." He claimed, his smirk melting away as he fell back into his portrait, that soft and sad expression returning. He waited for Alistair to question why Gilbert was so hesitant to show off what truly was the Gilbert was grateful for...since he couldn't even understand why he felt so protective over that one picture.

What was Gilbert's masterstroke? It was a sketch of a little girl, drawn from her head down to her shoulders. His subjects' features were breath takingly beautiful, soft and disturbing all at once. Her features were thin in the extreme, her face hallow instead of round as it should be. Her eyes were the most disturbing feature. They were so large and round and filled with so much more sadness and pain, far too much pain for a child. Those agony filled eyes were only highlighted by subtle dark circles, the ones that come from a lack of sleep. It was clear that the subject of his drawing had suffered greatly and was having a great trouble trying to hide her personal hell. Yet the child was still so beautiful despite her agony filled and gaunt features. Her face though shockingly thin showed off her handsomely chiseled features and high cheek bones, features that would have gone truly unnoticed until she was much older. Placed perfectly above her chin was a pair of pretty, full lips that showed the slightest trace of a smile. Her face was framed by long, thick curls that fell gracefully down her shoulders. At least that was what it would look like once finished. At that point he only had her face, neck and a full head of hair. However the most telling part of the sketch was already finished. Scribbled on the top left corner was a name...Katie.

It truly was his greatest masterpiece and he knew it. No one would blame Gilbert if he wanted to show off what he considered his best work. Yet he had this overwhelming feeling in his gut it wouldn't proper to show of the sketch of Katie. Maybe it was because he knew the reason for the pain in those eyes and didn't want to flaunt such scars to the world. He didn't want the poor girl to become a side show freak for his buddies.

And yet...it was still the best sketch he done in years. The temptation was too strong.

Gilbert let out a sight of defeat, deciding to go agents his gut and let Alistair see the drawing of Katie. He looked up at his roommate with a friendly smile and held out the picture. Alistair stared at the paper for a spilt second, then looked up at his roommate with questioning eyes. "Are ye sure?" He asked. Gilbert's smile grew wider, amused by his new friend's caution. "Ja, go ahead. I don't know what got into me." He claimed, getting a smirk from Alistair as the Scot carefully took the paper. Gilbert's eyes staid glued on the red head as he looked at the sketch, his heart filling with a strange sense of dread and happiness as he watched that playful smirk disappear into a shocked expression. He waited for Alistair to say something but nothing came out of his roommate's mouth. It was easily to tell by those wide blue eyes the man had been rendered speechless...which is exactly what Gilbert wanted. Alistair shook his head in amazement and allowed himself to take a soothing puff of his cigar before he responded. "Well Mr. Beilschmidt, this has to be the best of all your drawings. It's so beautiful...but it's also so disturbing ye can't look at it to long without feeling just plain awful. It's wonderful me boy'o" Gilbert's lips curled into a wide grin, finally able to suppress any negative feelings of showing the picture. Then he saw Alistair's trained eyes move towards the top left corner and felt utterly ashamed as he watched those pale features twist with puzzlement. "Katie...why isn't that the girl you helped"

Fortunately for Gilbert Alistair's question was cut off by the sound of a female voice calling out his name. Both young men turned their heads, and Gilbert suddenly felt a wave a relive and excitement wash over him. Standing at the bottom of the stairs leading into the general area was Elizaveta, dressed in a simple white frock and matching hat. However it was not so simple that she blended in among those in the Devil's Playground, who gawked and stared at her as if at a circus. Gilbert could have cared less about prying eyes though. He stood up and proudly walked over to his Liza. He then took her hand and lead her out of the general area and on to the open deck, leaving everyone below speechless. Everyone but Alistair that is. That playful smirk returned as he took yet another puff of his cigar. He shook his head and chuckled and muttered, "Of cores he fall for a first class lass." His eyes then trailed down to the picture in his hand, and he would end up sitting there for at least five minutes trying to put the pieces of a very complicated puzzle together.

Out on the open deck Elizaveta and Gilbert stood close to each other with their arms wrapped around each other, wearing matching blissful smiles as they stared deeply into each other's eyes. For at least one glorious moment, as the world melted around them Elizaveta was able to forget her woes. She just got so lost in those unusual crimson eyes that all the weight on her thin shoulders disappeared. It's hard not to feel a peace when you suddenly become one of the only two people on Earth, and as far as she was concerned for that one moment there was no one else on Earth but her and Gilbert. There was something about the way his ruby eyes sparkled that convinced Elizaveta he felt the same way. Or maybe it was the way he gently brushed her cheek and didn't care about the people staring, for they were unfortunately not the only two people on Earth. Still those prying eyes could not ruin their little moment of bliss. Gilbert was so overwhelmingly thrilled and surprised to see Elizaveta in his world that he had to laugh. "What are you doing here...how did you get down here?" He asked, his heart melting as Liza's smile turned into a devilish smirk. "Same way I got down here yesterday, I paid a servant two pounds to look in the other direction." She explained, her coy and innocent voice contrasting greatly with her wicked expression. Gilbert couldn't contain himself, and he began to roar with laughter. His laugh was so loud (and obnoxious) he drew even more on lookers, but the young German could have cared less about those prying eyes. He pulled his Liza closer and kissed the top of her head, feeling so perfectly content. "I knew you'd pick up some of my awesomeness, but you never answered my other question? You know I'm thrilled to see you, but why are you down here? Did you miss my awesomeness?" He questioned, his lips curling into his unique smirk.

Oh he had done it. Without realizing it he ignited a fuse of anger inside of Elizaveta, who had no time or patience for his childish behavior. She had come looking for a safe spot to fall, to find someone who would help her...not his usual arrogance. In a short fit of anger she dealt Gilbert a rather forceful punch on his back. The unsuspecting victim let out a rather loud "Ow!" as he jumped and let go of her petite frame. "Got verdammt Liza! What the hell was that was for?" Gilbert barked, rubbing his sore spot and ego. He was very lucky to just barely catch the change in Elizaveta's eyes, to see that furious and hard expression burn so fiercely. Whatever childish comment had been at the edge of his lips disappeared, and he was able to hold his tongue. He couldn't remember a time he felt more ashamed than we he saw Elizaveta cross her eyes and give that glare, that hard and angry glare. "Gilbert I know you have certain qualities you that you find charming...and normally I would put up with them but you know what I can't afford to anymore, things have changed. Either you start acting like the grown man you are or I'm going to just walk away and you'll never hear from me again." She threatened, her voice as cold and bitter as a knife, and that knife stabbed Gilbert straight in the heart. The terror he felt at how far she grew returned tenfold and threatened to crush him. He stared at her for a good long moment, desperately trying to find any hint of wavering or faltering in her firm presences. Her face and even her body posture were as firm and unbending as a block of ice, and he knew almost immediately her threat was one hundred percent serious. His heart instantly felt like it would crash into his stomach at the idea of never seeing Elizaveta again. The thought of knowing it would be his juvenile behavior, his own fault was even more unbearable

And that was how for the first time in his entire life, Gilbert Beilschmidt took responsibly for his behavior and took the first real step in becoming a man. He quite literally swallowed his pride and took Elizaveta's hands. "I'm sorry Liza, I'm really sorry. Please don't do that, don't just walk away from me and never look back. I couldn't take it. I promise...I'll behave myself." Gilbert professed his voice astonishingly sincere and apologetic. Like he had mere moments earlier, Elizaveta observed his features to find any falter or dishonesty, unable to completely trust him. She didn't want to believe him for the Gilbert she knew would never admit to any wrong or even apologize... not unless he thought he was going to get anything out of his efforts. Yet besides keeping her at his side for just a little longer, she couldn't find any real reward he would reap from suddenly acting mature. There was also something so earnest about those crimson eyes of his that made it truly impossible for her to doubt him...and also reminded her how painful it would be to go the rest of her life without those eyes. Realizing that she may possibly gotten through to his dense head Elizaveta gave a sigh of defeat, knowing there was no turning back. "Okay Beilschmidt I believe you." She whispered, her lips twisting into a small smile. She desperately tried to keep her firm and in control demeanor as Gilbert's bright smile returned, but her heart began to race faster than a stallion and her knees felt week. It was the most natural thing in the world to smile along with him. The young couple stared at each other for a long moment, both silently grateful that one impasse had blown over without much harm, or so they thought. Neither Gilbert or Elizaveta could have realized how the simple action of yielding to each other would change their lives forever...but by the end of the day the world will have shifted. They didn't know it then, but as they walked away arm and arm their lives and life of one other soul was on the road to being permanently linked.

The youthful couple walked in silence for at least five minutes, both afraid to say anything that would destroy their new found peace. They were simply content to be by each other's side and feel each other's warmth. It was one of those moments that words would only seem to ruin. However after those five minutes of silence Gilbert's could no longer resist to ask one simple question. "So Elizaveta, why are you taking back to first class?" He asked, making sure to keep his voice light and care free. The russet hair beauty smiled up at him a sweet and proud smile, causing Gilbert's heart to swell. "Well I did what you asked me to, I told my parents that I ran into while taking air on the deck and they insisted I go and find you. They want to spend the whole day with you-dinner and everything." She explained, her voice filled with pride at her accomplishment. Gilbert's eyes widen at the very idea, and the devilish smirk crept back on to his face. "Really...BOTH of your parents want me to spend an entire day with them, dinner and everything." Elizaveta's smile morphed into a similar smirk, her eyes laughing before she let a giggle escape. "Okay you caught me, it was my father that insisted I come get you-but in all seriousness my mother showed vague interest and only a little disapproval...and that was more about me coming down to third class." She chided, her eyes widening and smile disappearing into a very stern expression. "If it comes up...I wasn't down here yesterday." She warned, enticing a wide grin from Gilbert. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

Elizaveta gave him a smile but there was something very hallow about it, something very empty and sad as if a horrid memory was rushing back into her senses. Gilbert's eyes flooded with concern as she watched her eyes gaze down at the glistening deck. Maybe it was because of how well he knew her, but before he even opened his mouth to ask what was troubling her he felt a small knot begin to form in his stomach. He already had an idea of what weighed her down. "Liebe, something's wrong." He stated in a soft, gentle voice that caused Elizaveta's eyes to burn with tears. She closed her eyes for a moment, desperately trying to find the strength to feel confident in what she was about to do. A bearably audible sigh escaped her lips as she opened her eyes, and with all the strength she began to speak, unable to look at Gilbert. "After our talk last night I was going back to my suite and I just could shake this feeling that something was wrong. I just had to go see if Katie was okay." She began, her voice just barely trembling. It was obvious to Gilbert she was trying her best to keep from falling apart, and her face for the most part staid smooth and collected. However nothing could hide the obvious anguish in those beautiful emerald orbs. His throat tightened and that one small knot grew bigger and turned into two. He seemed to have lost his voice, a part of him afraid to find out what Elizaveta saw.

The russet hair beauty sucked in a deep breath and closed her eyes, hoping the refreshing salty air would help calm her senses and keep a flood of tears from escaping. "I found her standing outside her suite with her arms wrapped tightly around herself, shaking like a leaf and crying quietly...with a little cut on her forehead." She whispered, unable to hide the trembling in her voice. Gilbert instant felt his chest tense and his blood beginning to boil with anger. His vision was beginning to turn red. It was all too easy for him to picture the scene Elizaveta described, and he could far too easily picture how Katie ended up in such a state. His large hands clenched into pale first as he shook his head. There was heat inside of him, heat that caused his vision to grow redder by the second...and yet there was something else, something much softer. It caused his rage to give way to concern, and he began to see less red. "Is she okay?" He asked, his voice filled with genuine alarm. Once again Elizaveta found herself surprised by Gilbert's behavior. Her wide emerald eyes dared to glance towards him, and she found herself stunned into silence. Those eyes, those dark eyes the glowed red in the sunlight took her breath away. They were filled to the brim with pure fear and as the seconds ticked on the more intense they became. She had never seen such an expression his face, expect for the few times she managed to hurt herself in their many sward battles as children. Again she found herself in yet another internal struggle. A part of her did not want to believe the concern expression and was convinced he was playing her. After all no matter how deep she searched she could find no memory where Gilbert Beilschmidt was truly genuine. No he was a sneaky devil who only acted on his behave, and only cared about himself.

And yet...

There was something truly vulnerable about those eyes, about the expression on his pale face. Unless a person is a trained actor or an expert con, it is very easily to tell when someone is trying to hide. Sure they paint a pretty picture or put on a striking mask but no matter how hard they try they can't hide their eyes. Gilbert was one of those people who had a harder time than most putting on a mask, something Elizaveta was well aware of. If he was faking his concern she would have known right away, for there would be no emotion in his eyes. Deep down she knew there was no way he could possible fake the alarm in his eyes. Elizaveta had to admit it, the man was truly concerned about her little honey girl...he cared. The very thought made her throat tighten and her eyes burn, but she forced her feelings down and after that moment of silence her lips curled into a small smile. "She's okay, I let her stay with me last night-she's still there now with my parents. They weren't too thrilled, but she was happy when she woke up-in a lot of pain mind you-but she had the biggest smile on her face." Elizaveta claimed, her heart filling to the brim with joy as she watched Gilbert's alarmed expression melt into one of relieve. His lips curled into a very soft smile, a truly rare sight that made Elizaveta think she was about to melt. "You really love this little girl don't you?" He asked, his voice just as soft as his smile.

What else was there to do but for Elizaveta to flush a lovely shade of red and smile? There was no more room in her heart to be surprised by Gilbert. She nodded carefully, minding her heavily pinned hair. "Igen, I do. She's my little honey girl..."


	10. GETTING TO KNOW YOU

**AN-AS ALWAYS PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW...PRETTY PLEASE REWVIEW? :) I'M SORRY IT'S LONG-BUT IT'S WORTH IT.**

**DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR THE PLOT TO TITANIC-BUT I DO OWN AT LEAST TWO COPIES OF THE MOVIE :3 TEE HEE**

CHAPTER NINE-

GETTING TO KNOW YOU

DATE-

SATURDAY, APRIL 13TH, 1912

"Don't worry Gilbert; everything is going to be just fine." Elizaveta said as she tenderly rubbed Gilbert's arm. The young man couldn't help but to smirk, even though he found her gentle touch extremely comforting. He let out an oh so dignified snort and chuckled, causing a whole mess of eyes to dart in their direction. "Liza, you really are the motherly type aren't you?" He commented, his voice lighter than hair. He felt his heart sputter with delight as he watched her cheeks flutter a light shade of red and she bit her bottom lip. "Gilbert please I know you've been away for some years-but I also know you are capable of using proper manners." She grumbled, keeping her lips curled into an obviously forced smile. Gilbert felt his flash of juvenile behavior begin to fade away as guilt began to settle in its place. A flash of memories of a little boy being scolded about manners played like a movie, and despite himself he could begin to feel his own face beginning to grow hot. Even Gilbert knew there was a great difference between an eight year boy and a twenty-one year old man being lectured on manners. He rubbed the edges of a little brown book hidden in his pocket, those horrid words trying to claw their way back into his head. Those horrid, terrible words that made Gilbert feel so many strange and unusual emotions. All he could do to shove back was gently squeeze Elizaveta's arm. It was a futile effort, but it was enough to calm those dark words.

"I'm sorry Liza, I was just trying to give you a compliment." He claimed, his voice several octaves softer and much more reserved. It didn't feel natural, almost like someone else was speaking. Yet when he saw a natural smile appear on Elizaveta's face it was all worth the effort. Even if her smile was somewhat sad, it warmed his heart to know that his Liza understood his earnestly trying to act properly. She rested her head agents his shoulder and let out a content sigh, causing Gilbert's guilt to fade. He knew her simple display of affection was her way of letting him know she appreciated his effort. "I know Gilbert I know-and I thank you for it. I know you're trying very hard to be on your best behavior, but please, if you can, dig somewhere deep inside and find the manners I know you have. Please, not just for me...but for Katie." She whispered, her voice straining ever so slightly from her attempt to sound calm and emotionless.

Gilbert's hand gripped that little brown leather book, almost an involuntary reaction and the secrets inside flowed from his pale hand to his head. He bit his lower lip and allowed those unfamiliar and uncomfortable emotions to run wild. What is that little brown book that had such a profound effect on Gilbert? Well it was the journal of a little girl named Katie. Unbeknownst to Gilbert Elizaveta had been holding that journal in her delicate glove hand. He could tell she was holding something back by the way she kept her eyes down on her shoes, the skyline, anything but his face. Despite his better judgment he had asked if there was something else troubling her. That was when she handed him the little book, and told him that she found it among two others that were ripped apart and destroyed in a drunken rage. Luckily that one journal had not been completely destroyed, for there was one short entry still intact. He knew he shouldn't be peering into the secrets of a young girl; there was something that seemed inappropriate about the act. And yet at the same time his curiosity was too overwhelming, and as many do he gave into that curiosity.

It was an act that would continue setting future events into motion, for when he read that short entry something drastic moved inside of him and for the first time in quite he was brought down to the Earth. He couldn't remember a time he felt so many emotions all at once. There was anger, so fierce and powerful that the world around him was completely red. His blood was on fire, boiling so intently he could have sworn his skin was hot to the touch. Oh how his hands burned with the overwhelming urge to walk straight up to Albert and teach him a valuable lesson on how to treat children. To not would go agents his awesome, to not stand up for a little girl who was...was so violated. Gilbert had seen his fair share of horrible deeds, however what was written in that journal sickened him to his very core. What did little Katie write? It was a short little entry, the hand writing large, childish almost shaky letters. The date read June 6th, 1909, which would have made Katie five when she wrote the entry. She wrote, "I did something very bad. Last night I tried to run away and Uncle caught me. He was very mad. He made me get on the ground and pulled down my long underwear. I don't know what he did but it hurt...it hurt a lot."

Before he read those four sentences, Gilbert never thought comprehend a person could be so cruel. Albert had dropped to a whole new disgusting world of low. He had finally found out why his latest subject had such pained filled eyes. Strangely enough it was those beautiful, haunting eyes that calmed his rage. He never completely stopped seeing red, at least not for a good duration of the journey to the world of smoke and mirrors. Yet the closer and closer he found himself to Elizaveta's suite the clearer his vision became and the calmer his anger grew. In fact that anger which had seemed to blind him seemed to be melting into something else, something much softer and gentler. He couldn't the unfamiliar feeling up to sympathy, for despite its tenderness there was something too powerful about that emotion to be sympathy. In many ways his heart ached for that poor little girl, and it was with that aching heart that his urge to give Albert a taste of his own medicine melted away into a new, even stronger desire. Gilbert was no fool, and he had a sickening sense that Albert would look for any reason to torture Katie and despite the fact he barely knew the child he just couldn't let that happen. He couldn't bear the idea of those haunting eyes being filled with even more pain.

No Gilbert Beilschmidt had another idea.

As the glossy wooden door of Elizaveta's suite appeared, he became determined to make Katie smile; to treat her with the same kindness Elizaveta has showered on her. He imagined she had a beautiful smile, and even though he couldn't understand why he felt such a pull towards someone he met only a day ago his mission was set.

Besides, he always found it was much easier-and caused much less agony-to not question certain aspects in life and whatever shift had occurred in him was part of that list.

"Okay, we're here." Elizaveta said, causing Gilbert to snap out of thoughts and pull him back to reality. His eyes grew slightly larger when he found himself moving dangerously close to a gleaming, wooden door that shined with its gold trimming. For the shortest of moments he felt his breath catch and his throat tighten. Five years had never seemed that long of an absence from his old world, in fact there were times he believed it was not enough time away. Yet now that only a door stood in between him and his old life he suddenly found himself unprepared to meet those old, impossibly high standards. All those manners-everything from the proper way of sitting to the correct way of creating small talk was slipping from his grasp. He swallowed hard and loud, causing Elizaveta to gaze up at him with a concerned expression. She pulled him a little closer and gingerly placed her lips on his cheek. Both of Gilbert's pale cheeks immediately grew hot and his heart fluttered. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. My parents-well my father is at least excited to see you-and I know for a fact Katie wants to see-and I quote- 'the handsome man with red eyes' again." Elizaveta claimed, watching with sheer delight as Gilbert's unusual eyes lit up like the night sky when she mentioned Katie's innocent statement. She expected to see his trademark smirk to magically appear, but instead his thin lips twisted into a soft, content smile.

"Really, she said that?" He chuckled, causing Elizaveta's heart to flutter ever so slightly. It was obvious that something had shifted inside of Gilbert after he read that little entry, she was fully aware of how quiet he had grown. Too add to the stunning transformation was the expression on his face, that hopeful look and the way his eyes were twinkling. She had an overwhelming sense that somehow he was beginning to feel the same warmth and pull she felt towards Katie. Maybe she was only diluting herself with hope, for he barely knew the child. And yet once again she found her doubts being squashed like a bug by Gilbert's eyes. Those beautiful, sparkling reddish eyes that in her opinion rivaled the finest rubies fueled that blind hope. She gave a gentle nod and replied, "Yes, she did when I told her why I was leaving, she wouldn't have let me leave if I had told her otherwise." Her fluttered even faster when she saw that soft smile grow larger, the tips of his lips appearing to reach his eyes. "Well, I'm flattered-but then again who could forget my awesomeness?" He stated, letting out a soft chuckle as Elizaveta rolled her eyes, her lips still curled in a small smile. "In all honestly though, I haven't been able to forget her either. I...I even drew a picture of her." Gilbert admitted, his cheeks flushing a subtle shade of red as the sound of his words. When Elizaveta's eyebrows raised, when her eyes grew wide with surprise and her lips twisted into a wide smile his cheeks suddenly turned into two bright red tomatoes. His heart thudded far too quickly for comfort, and he could just feel his skin beginning to grow hot all over again as Elizaveta gingerly kissed his red cheek. "You're a good man Beilschmidt. Now come on, we can't just stand out here."

Gilbert released his bashfulness with another care free chuckle, and yet he still felt his heart skip a beat as he heard the click of a door knob turning. He sucked in a soothing breath and forced himself to stand as straight and tall as his body would allow. His lips twisted into a reserved and friendly smile that Elizaveta envied. She knew very well that polite, acceptable smile and his perfect posture was nothing more than a façade, but it was so brilliant. Everything about his presences, the way he held his head eye to the way he walked into the suite amazed Elizaveta. Oh how she wished she knew his secret. While he looked natural and relaxed as can be, Liza felt her lips painfully twist into her fake smile, and she couldn't help to notice how stiff her posture and movement was. It was a strange and unnatural sensation to be so horribly aware of your flaws, however in Elizaveta's case her awareness evaporated the moment she set eyes on Katie.

It was almost uncanny how Elizaveta's entire demeanor relaxed the moment she saw Katie. The tiny girl sat comfortably in a cushioned chair, her little feet kicking subtly above the ground. Her large blue eyes were glued on to the pages of a little sliver book, her attention far away from the glaring eyes of Mrs. Héderváry. "I don't understand why she reads so much, it's not appropriate for a little girl to be so preoccupied with such nonsense." The middle age woman muttered, her icy and judgmental voice carrying right over Katie's head. If only Elizaveta were so fortunate. Oh how she just wanted to hiss back at her mother. She could feel the words dangling on her tongue and burning agents her lips. However, ever the proper woman she must be, Elizaveta simply cleared her throat to get her parents attention. Both of their heads instantly snapped towards her and Gilbert, and much to Elizaveta's expectations her father practically leapt out of his place next to her mother. "Gilbert Beilschmidt! My goodness look at you!" Mr. Héderváry cried, pulling Gilbert into a tight bear like hug. "How have you been Mr. Héderváry?" The younger man reply, his voice strained from the force of the hug.. Elizaveta bit her lip and quickly covered her lips with her gloved hand, hoping she would be able to block out the giggle that was creeping its way towards the surface. When she heard a giggle fill the room her heart stopped. It didn't start again until she saw all eyes glance not towards her, but towards the little girl in light pink wearing the biggest smile that it started once again.

Something wonderful happened when Gilbert heard that giggle, and it wasn't the simple fact that Mr. Héderváry released him from his bear hug. He felt his heart swell in the same manner Elizaveta's did, filled with the same warm tingling sensation that seemed to cause the whole world to become a little brighter. Like everyone else standing in the suite, his attention turned towards Katie when she giggled. His heart skiped a beat the moment he laid eyes on her. He had managed to do what seemed an impossible task. Gilbert had managed to achive his goal of making Katie smile in less than a minute, and he found the reslut even more atonishing than he could have ever imagine. The little girl he saw was the polar oppiste of the subject in his drawing. The Katie before him was the picture of beauty and joy. Her lips were curled into a small and indescribly sweet smile and those eyes, those eyes were the real bait. They sparkled and danced like sapphires in sunlight, so full of innocence and joy. For a moment those eyes stared right into his, and for that breif and beautiful moment Gilbert felt his breath escape him. It was one of those rare moments where the walls come down, allowing people to look into anothers soul. Gilbert's heart grew warm and swelled at least three times it's normal size, that tingling sensation seeming to overtake him. In that rare moment he saw something only Elizaveta had the pleasure of seeing. He saw the most beautiful, colorful and loving soul-he saw a soul strikingly similar to his.

Gilbert's lips twisted into a wide, almost tender smile when the walls came back up. "Hi there." He said as he began to walk towards her, kneeling down to her leavle once he reached her. Katie's smile widen ever so slightly, her heart beginning to beat wild with excitement at the sight of Gilbert's kind smile. A light blush painted her cheeks as she attempted to swallow her bashfullness. Much like Elizaveta she was a proper little girl, and proper little girls did not find themselves rendered speechless by tender smiles. She straightened her posture and said in the polietest manner, "Hello Mr. Gilbert, it's a pleasure to see you again." Her words obviously tickled GIlbert in some manner, for he chuckled at the sound of her words. Katie's curiosity was instantly set on fire. "Was there something wrong with what I said?" She questioned, her voice gaurded and soft. Now Gilbert laughed, not his usual boisturous and obnoxious laughter thankfully. It was enough to make Katie's cheeks flush a brighter shade of pink and cause her heart to beat uncomfortably fast. "Nein liebe, you didn't say anything wrong. I'm just not used to such a polite child." He claimed, causing Katie's curosity to elevate. "Liebe?" She asked, tilting her head ever so slightly to the right.

The young man's smile grew the slightest bit smaller as he silently kicked himself for saying that. It was his turn for his cheeks to flush slightly. He opened his mouth to respond, when suddenly the door swung open. "There you are you little twit!" A male voice bellowed furiously. Gilbert watched with alarm as Katie's smile completly disapeared and her eyes grow wide with terror. She quickly hid her book behind her back and sat still and errected, like a stone statue. Gilbert turned his head and stood up, his wondeful mood disapearing when he saw the man standing in the door way. He had never seen Albert until that moment, but it only took one look for Gilbert to know who the short brick headed man was. That blinding furry began to flicker once again, and his vision began to grow red. Yet he stood calm and compose, reminding himself of the consquences of loosing his temper.

The stumpy man stomped towards Katie, his eyes ringing with anger. "You got some nerve, you know that? Where the hell were you this morning? I wake up and your not there, and the only thing I find is some stupid note from Elizaveta saying you were with her-what kind of game is that?" Albert bellowed. Gilbert could clearly see Katie beginning to shrink into the chair, as if she was trying to make herself smaller so he couldn't hurt her. Her little body began to tremble and her face with bone pale. "I-I" was all she could manage to stutter. "I-I, that's the only explanation I get?" Albert screamed once again. There were now tears beginning to form in the cornner of her eyes, and Gilbert wasn't sure how much longer he could keep his head. "Albert please calm down, you're scaring her! I went to your suite to go check on Katie and she was already up. She told me you weren't feeling well so I decided the only right thing to do was to take her off your hands for the morning. Besides, you still don't look to well anyway." Elizaveta claimed, her face controrted in hard anger. Albert looked as if he were going to have stroke from the sight of Elizaveta staring at him defiently with her arms crossed over her chest. Those black eyes grew wide and he was stunned into a baffled silence. That silence could spilt the elegent wooden furniture in half if given the chance.

"I see." was all Albert could come up with. Oh Gilbert could just see how much it angered, and even pained him to be put into his place by a woman. He could also see the gleam in his eyes to exert dominance over the one person he could control like God controls the wind. He turned on his eyes and set his glare at Katie, but was stopped when he suddenly saw Gilbert standing besides her. "Who the hell are you?" He demanded, examining the man with disgust. Gilbert wanted to copy Elizaveta's stance, wanted to copy that same hard anger. Yet for some reason he just kept his face cool and emotionless, holding out his hand to shake Albert's. "The name's Beilschmidt, Gilbert Beilschmidt." He said, his voice cold and business like. Albert stared at Gilbert's pale hand, as if deciding wheather or not it was accepitbale to shake it. Despite his better judgement, Albert took his hand in a hard grip and shook it. "Charmed I'm sure." He muttered bitterly, quickly releasing Gilbert's hand and finally turning his attention to Katie. Both Elizaveta and Gilbert watched with shock and anger as Albert demanded to know what was behind Katie's back. The girl didn't move after his first demand. She simply stared at him with wide, terrified eyes. He demanded once again for the object behind her back, adding an implied threat.

Katie relented and very slowly handed him the little sliver book. Albert snatched it for her hands and looked at the title. "'The Wizard of Oz'" he sneered, staring at the cover for a moment. "How many times have I told you never to read this rubbish?!" He bellowed, causing Katie to shrink even further into the chair. Her lips began to tremble and despite her best efforts tears began to trickle down her hallow cheeks. Neither Elizaveta or Gilbert could stand it any longer. The russet hair woman snatched the book out of his hand and gave him a hard glare. "Really Albert, you should be ashamed. It's just a book. Would you rather have her sitting here without anything to do while we talk?" She questioned, once again shocking the man into a baffled silence. He watched in pure disbelife as Elizaveta knelt by the chair Katie was sittinig, a gentle and loving smile on her face. "Don't listen to him honey girl, you can read as much as you want." She whispered, her voice as soft and sweet as virgin snow. Albert's disbelieve quickly gave way to rage as he watched Elizaveta stroke the top of Katie's head and kissed her temple. She whispered something to the girl that Albert couldn't hear, all he picked up was the word love.

Albert's stuby hands balled into fist, his blood beginning to boil. Even he was smart enough to infer what Elizaveta had said, to see that he was beginning to loose his total control over his charge.

And that was just something he could not accept.


	11. THE BOTTOM LINE

**AN-HI ALL! HOPE YOU LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER. WRITING FLUFF IS SO MUCH FUN. :3 **

**ANYWAY HERE'S A MILD STONE PEOPE-CHAPTER TEN! OMG I'VE NEVER WRITTEN SO MANY CHAPTERS BEFORE! IT WILLL BE ON THE SHORTER SIDE BUT IT'S ACTUALLY A VERY IMPORTANT MOMENT IN STORY-AND NOT JUST BECAUSE I FINALLY AM WRITING A SCENE STRIAGHT FROM THE MOVIE :D**

**CHAPTER TITLE IS TAKEN FROM A SONG FROM THE BROADWAY MUSICAL "NEWSIES" (THIS IS A THING NEW I'M DOING BECUASE I STEAL SONG TITLES FOR CHAPTER TITLES :3)**

**SO ENOUGH OF MY BABBLING, PLEASE ENJOY AND PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW *INSERT PUPPY DOG FACE***

**DISCLAIMER-LET'S HAVE A CHARACTER DO IT-HOW ABOUT YOU IGGY! **

**BRITAIN-*SIGH* FINE. *CLEARS THROAT* MISS EMMA JUILET MACKLIN DOSE NOT OWN HETALIA AXIS POWERS, THE CHARCTERS IN THE SERISES NOR THE PLOT TO TITANIC,**

**EMMA-YOU STUPID LIMEY! YOU JUST GAVE AWAY MY FULL NAME! *TAKES BRITAIN BY THE EAR TO TEACH HIM A LESSON* **

**BRITAIN-YOU STUPID WANKER! WHY DO YOU IRISH GITS HAVE TO HAVE SUCH A BAD TEMPER?**

**EMMA-I'M IRISH AMERICAN-AND SCOTTISH AMERICAN.**

**BRITAIN-BLAST IT ALL! NO WONDER YOU'RE SUCH A PAIN! **

CHAPTER TEN (HECK YEAH!)-

THE BOTTOM LINE

While it seemed all hell would break loose in the Héderváry suite, everything was calm and collected in the grand dining salloon. At least that how it would seem to the naked, untrained eye. While everyone in the elegent room was merrily chatting as they enjoyed their tea and pastries, there was one table situated towards the staircase that was anything but merry. Sitting at that table were two extordianary different men. At first glance the differences seemed small. Both had skin as smooth and white as marble, but even the untrained eye could the man in the Captain's uniform had much more wear. Both had smooth and shiny blonde hair and both had large cronflower blue eyes. However a skilled observour could see that though their eyes were the same color, their expression were vastly different. The older man's as calm and paitent, full of all the wisdom and knowledge he had gained over the years. The young man eyes were firece and calculating, full of a dangerous fire as he read a little peace of paper. His thin lips were turned into a hard frown, his dark blonde eye brows furrowed together in frustion. The older man's paitent eyes flickered with momentary worry when it became obvious the youth was not happy with what he was reading.

No seemed notice the growing tenstion between Captain Aldrich and Peter Kirkland.

"So you've not yet lit the last four boilers?" Peter questioned, his impaitent and dissaproving blue eyes down on the update report in his hand. Captain Aldrich forced his lips into a small smile and he shook his head, silently hoping his shoulder length hair wouldn't spill out from his hat. "No, I don't see the need. We are making excelent time." He claimed, the perfect picture of poise and confidence. The old sea dog had every reason to be confident. After all, he was edging rather nicely into his mid-sixties and had been sailing for twenty five long and wonderful years. Like a waterfall his outward confidence trickled down into his heart, causing the soilder like man to sit ever straighter. "_He's just 28 and he not a sea Captain, he knows absolutly nothing about running a ship. There's nothing he can say._" Once more out on the open the captain was all mighty, his word was law and his control tigher than a steal fist. Peter Kirkland may have owned the mighty floating castle, but he was nothing more than a passenger. And yet there was something distrubing about those handsome blue eyes. There was a stratiling concotion of pure haughtiness and greed, so powerful that it seemed to be on the verge of explosion.

An ugly senesation settled deep with in the wise old captain's gut, and as the longer he watched Peter the more intense it grew. Yet he still kept his polite, business like smile plasted on his face, silently hoping the feeling would pass. Peter gave a curt nod, his blonde hair staying perfectly slicked back. He lifted his eyes from the paper and gripped it tight with his left hand. "The press knows the size of TITANIC. Now I want them to marvel at her speed. We must give them something new to print!" Peter explained, his voice practically dripping with haughtiness and greed. Captain Alridch's eyes grew large with disbelive, his heart beginning the long decent to his stomach. Of corse the youth would care more about getting headlines, about seeing his name splattered next to _TITANIC_ for all eternity. Shock quickly gave way to silent disgust. The corner of lips the captian's lips turned downward as Peter took a drag of his cigar, leaning agents the table after he released the smoke. "This madian voyage must make headlines!" He exclaimed, gently taping his wrist agents the table to emphise his words. Captiain Aldrich's silent disgust was on the verge of boiling point, yet his alabaster face remained collected. Only his aged blue eyes showed the true emotion burning inside.

Realizing he was about to get caught right in a trap he also leaned close to the table, his calm expression turning serious. Peter's firm, almost impaitent expression faded ever so slightly, his eyes flashing with anxiety. "Mr. Kirkland, I would perfer not to push the engines until they've been properly run in. Besides, we have been reciving a number of iceberg warnings from other ships in the area. It would be unwise, dare I say dangerous to increase our speed." Captain Adlrich explained, his deep voice slow and dripping with wisdom and authority. He staid still and firm as Petter nodded, his expression complacent and understanding. For a moment the old sea dog's confidence began to trickle back into him. As Peter claimed, "Of corse, I'm just a passenger. I leave it to your good offices to decide what's best." that Captain Aldrich's wisdom and power had won over the youth's ambition and arogance. He dared to relax his posture ever so slightly while Peter took yet another drag of his cigar.

But then the young blonde leaned forward agents the table again, his eyes wild with excitement and ambition. "But what a glorious end to your final crossing if we were to get to New York on Tuesday night and surprise them all! Make the morning papers." He proclaimed, his voice almost as wild as his eyes. The man seemed crazed, but that was not why Captain Aldrich felt his heart plumit to his stomach. He had no words, no rebutile for Peter as he said, "Retire with a bang, eh Aldrich?" chuckling with amusement as he brushed his shoulder agents the Captain. The old sea dog was left speechless, unable to find a rebutle to refute his statement. Captain Alrdich had never been one to care for awards and accolades, he sailed for the love of the sea and freedom it gave. However the maiden voyage of _TITANIC_ was his final voyage. After that he would fall quitely into life his wife and daughter, living quietly in obscurity. If there was ever a chance to gain noterity, to feel what it was like to have to world watching and gazing at you with admoration it was then.

Wth great reluctance, the old sea dog nodded in agreement, silently hating himself as he watched Peter lean slying back, more snake than man. "Good man." was the youth's reply. As he took one last drag of his ciggar, Captain Aldrich felt himself growing hopeless loss and confused. What he had just done, pratically down a man more than half his junior and agreeing to a dangerous task went agents everything he knew. It was agents his very soul to willing put a ship in possible danger, to put so many souls in possible danger.

But what choice did he have?

**AN-EWW YES PETER THE ATTENTION HOG IS A BAD THING. THIS SCENE IS STRAIGHT FROM THE MOVIE, BUT ACCORDING TO AN EYE WTINESS THIS CONVERSATION ACTUALLY HAPPENED. WE'LL NEVER TRUELY KNOW, BUT IF YOU ASK ME (AND TRUST ME I KNOW WAY MORE ABOUT THAT DAMN SHIP I'LL EVER ADMIT) ISMAY WAS VERY MUCH RESPONSIBLE-AND THOUGH I NEVER LIKE ADMITING SO DID THE CAPTAIN. **

**ALSO IT WAS TRUE THAT BY APRIL 13th THE MARCONI MEN HAD ALREADY RECVIVED A NUMBER OF ICEBERGS WARNINGS FOR SHIPS IN THE SAME AREA. **

**HMMM INTERESTING FACTS NO? WHO DO YOU THINK WAS REPONSIBLE FOR THE SHIP AND 1500 PEOPLE'S TIMELY DMISE? ISMAY, WHO ALLEGEDLY PUSHED THE CAPTAIN INTO INCREASING SPEED AND WAS REPONSIBLE FROM DECREASING THE NUMBER OF LIFE BOATS FROM 48 TO 20 FOR A BETTER VIEW (IT COULD HOLD 64 TOTAL), CAPTAIN SMITH WHO WAS NEGLIGANT AND SAILED THE SHIP TO DISASTER, OR MR. ANDWERS WHO DESIGENED AND BUILT THE SHIP? PM ME IF YOU WANT TO PUT IN YOUR TWO SENSE, AND I WILL ASK THIS QUESTION AGAIN AT LEAST ONE OTHER TIME AFTER YOU'VE READ MORE OF THIS. **

**AS ALWAYS THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! :D YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME.**


	12. STRANGERS LIKE ME

**AN-HI ALL! I HOPE YOU LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER, AND THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO BUT IN THEIR TWO SENSE ABOUT THE TRADGETY THAT IS THE RMS TITANIC. :) I LOVE DEBATING HISTORY-EVEN IF I HATE DEBATING!**

**ANYWAY WITHOUT FURTHER OR DUE I GIVE YOU THE NEXT CHAPTER, WHICH INCLUDES A LITTLE MORE FLUFF (I LOVE WRITING FLUFF, IT'S WHAT I DO BEST!) AND YOU FINALLY GET TO LEARN MORE ABOUT GILBERT'S PAST-HUZZAH! **

**CHAPTER TITLE CURTOUSY OF THE SONG "STRANGERS LIKE ME" FROM TARZAN-EPIC NYET? :3**

**AS ALWAYS PLEASE ENJOY AND PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW *INSERT PUPPY DOG FACE***

**DISCLAIMER-WELL I WANT TO HAVE A CHARACTER DO IT AGAIN BUT IT'S JUST SO MUCH FUN! HOW ABOUT *SPINS AROUND WITH EYES CLOSED* OH GOOD GOD...*FROWNS* GO A HEAD AMERICA. **

**AMERICA-ALL RIGHT IT'S HERO TIME! *EMMA GROANS* LISTEN UP POSERS, THIS TOTTALY COOL CHICK DOESN'T OWN HETALIA OR THE PLOT TO TITANIC-AND YOU ALL CAN THANK ME FOR THESE DISCLAIMERS! I MEAN AFTER ALL I AM THE ONE WHO WROTE THE COPY WRITE LAWS! :3**

**EMMA-*TAKES HUNGARY'S FRYING PAN AND SMACKS AMERICA WITH IT* GOD, YOU KNOW YOU'RE GIVING MORE REASONS TO BE ASHAMED TO BE AMERICAN, NOT PROUD!**

CHAPTER ELEVEN-

STRANGERS LIKE ME

Uncomfortable. That was the only word that could properly describe the situation in the Héderváry suite. For five intollerably long minuets four very different adults sat in perfect silence. The air in the room was so tense that one would need a butchers kneif to cut through it and give the inhabitants some relife. The only sound that filled room was the occasional hard swallow and slurping of tea-all coming from a very irriated and bitter Albert. His eyes had not relented their hate filled gaze and it took all his strength not to direct them as Elizaveta or Katie. No one dared to look at each other, on their shoes or their amber colored tea. All were at a complete loss of words. Even the sociable and sliver tounged Mr. Héderváry found himself tounge tied. The only soul in that suite who seemed to be unaffected by that tension was Katie, and yet even she was acuetly aware of the dark mood that engulfed the suite like a sand storm. Though her eyes staid turned down on her page, she was found concentrating on the story almost intollerable. Her curiosity was beginning to get the best of her. She waited with bated breath to see who would be the first to break the silence.

Suddenly she could hear the sound of a tea cup being placed down a little china dish followed by someone clearing their throat. She did not dare to move her eyes from her book, finding herself so entranced with the adults around her that she unknowingly reading the same sentence over and over again. Her curiosity was raging like a uncontrollable forest fire, and at that young age she knew how dangerous thoughts could be. Yet she just had to know who might be the soul to finally end the tortous silence. "So Mr. Beilschmidt, tell me how do you know the Héderváry family? Were you a servant, or the perhaps you were the child of one of their servants?" Albert questioned, not even bothering to hide the disdain and dissaprovial of Gilbert. Katie raised her eye brows, her blood beginning to rush with a strange mixture of shock, anger and embarrassment. Out of anyone sitting in that room the last person she would have expected to speak up was Albert, and more imporantly his words had done the exact oppiset of what Katie had expected to happen. Instead of helping to realse some of the horrid tension, but his words were so harsh and crass that she could only feel the dark mood growing thicker. She expected someone, wheather it be Mr. Héderváry, Elizaveta or the target of Albert's nasty words to jump down the man's throat. Yet much to Katie's disbelife the room staid quite for a moment. She wished someone would answer, not only because Albert's words had been so judgemental and assuming. No she wanted to know more about the stranger who treated her with such kindness.

"No sir, I wasn't either of those things." Gilbert stated, his voice perfectly polite and unemotional. Katie didn't need to lift her eyes to know that there was a smirk on Albert's face, that his hate filled eyes were now aleast growing curious. "Really, I gues you're going to tell me that you weren't always a street rat-that you're mother and father were actually wealthy?" Albert sneered, picking up his little tea cup with as much grace as he could muster. Katie felt her heart pound even harder with anger, and her cheeks flushed red with horrid embarassment. Her Uncle was allways insistant that Katie always used proper manners on a demonic scale, as he with every ascpect of her life. He would slap her or even kick her for the most minor offensives, such as letting her knoby elbows touch the table. And yet aside from table manners the fool was anything but well mannerd, and there was no one to reel him in, to slap or kick him with he said something rude and unforgiving. Her stomach began to twist into little knots as those thoughts circled over and over in her head, leaving her to only wonder how at least the Héderváry's hadn't said anything.

But then, Gilbert began to speak, and he said something that would erase all of those horrible feelings. "Actually yes sir, my parents were very wealthy and they were very good friends with the Héderváry. I attended a fancy private school, can speak French and was tought how to fence-just like Liz-I mean Elizaveta." Gilbert explained. Those words had entinced Katie's curiosity so much that she dared to lower her book just the tiniest bit, just enough so that she could see Elizaveta fighting the urge to cringe at the sound of Gilbert using her full name. She could also see Albert's face twisted with so much confusion that it was almost comical. "Oh...I see. So if your parents are so rich then how come you ended up at the bottom of the heap? Did mommy and daddy cut you off because you were a naughty boy?" Albert questioned, chuckling darkly at the sound of his words. Katie's tiny pale hands gripped the sides of her book tighter than neccisary, and she bit her lip for fear that she would scream. She couldn't understand why her Uncle was always so mean sprited, why he found other people's suffering amusing. It was sick. Unable to help herself, she lowered her book a little more, but her eyes were still covered enough by the sliver sheild that she could watch in perfect secrecy.

Gilbert himself chuckled slightly and shook his head in what Katie could only interprate as a way of blocking Albert's words. "Well, in all honesty I'm sure that could have been a very real possiblity. I was, as you put it, 'a naughty boy', but no that's not what happened. My family moved out to San Fransico in 1907, and in April of the following year there was a horrible earthquake." The young man paused and turned his eyes down towards his dity, worn out black shoes. He sucked in a deep breath and then looked directly into Albert's black eyes without flinching or any sign of fear at all-a task yearned to acomplish. "My parents died that night."

Katie's heart stopped at that sound of those words, and she dropped her sliver sheild, letting the book fall to her lap. She stared at him with wide, unbeliving blue eyes as Gilbert told of how he sent all the money could back to his brother but she could not really hear his words. She was to stunned at the idea of there being someone like her. Through out her time in London she had never met a child who lost a parent, and though she would never say so it was a loney and painful expirence watching other children with their mother's and father's. She truly believed that she was all alone in her tragic loss, belived there no one who could understand what it felt to have your whole world ripped away from you. But there was someone, someone right in front of her who had lost his parents under dramatic and horrid circumstances. To the others in the room it was just a piece of heartbreaking news, something that they had been kept completly in the dark about for years. To that broken, warrior child those words meant more than she would ever be able to express. She could visibly see the world beginning to grow a little brighter, leaving her to silently wonder how quickly that wonderful feeling would fade away.

"Hmm... I see." was all Albert could say after Gilbert told his tale. The brick headed man took another sip of his tea, his eyes never leaving the pale headed man. Once he pulled his paper thin lips away from the dainty tea cup, his gazed turned towards Katie. Even before the man said award she felt her heart rise to her throat, pounding with the fircosity of a wild stalion. "I think something similar happened to Katherine's parents, isn't that right Katherine?" He asked, his voice causual, as if what he said had no meaning and was perfectly innocent. He didn't seem to notice how wide Katie's eyes became, how her skin paled to the point of bone or how those wide eyes were filling with tears. Wheather he noticed or not, it was painfully clear that he didn't care. As the seconds went on and she didn't asnwer, Albert face became twisted with disbelive at her silence. He crossed his arms over his chest, his black eyes narrowed and grew extermly hostile. He opened his mouth to bark an order at his charge, but before he could utter a single sound Elizaveta stepped out her seat and walked over to Katie. "How curel can you possibly be?" She demanded, earning a dirty glare from Albert that would have made anyone feel violated. Not Elizaveta though, she was completly unphased by those demonic eyes. Without giving any care to the company aroud her, she lifted Katie into her arms and held her close. "Elizaveta what do you think you're doing?" Her mother hissed, her icy voice magically floating over her dauaghter's head. When Elizaveta didn't respond, her mother hissed once more, like a bitter rattle snake.

It was no use though. For the first time in Elizaveta's life Mrs. Héderváry's cold words soared right over the young woman's head. They were no more than a simple, subtle change in the air. All Elizaveta noticed was a gentle chill brush her cheek. The words lost all their power. At that moment Elizaveta was only concerned with her little honey girl, who was bravely fighting tears as they walked into Liza's adjoing suite. "I'm sorry Liza." Katie whispered, her voice shaking as much as her little body was. Elizaveta could have sworn she felt her heart physically breaking at the sound of that voice, at the sound of the words that came out of her mouth. She held Katie closer and kissed the top of the child's head, gently rubbing her back as she sat down on the soft bed. "No honey girl, you're not the one that needs to apollogize. Your Uncle should have never said that." Elizaveta explained, her voice as smooth and gentle as butter. Katie nodded into her chest, sniffiling as she fought the flood of hot tears trying to escape. Both staid perfectly quite as Katie tried to force the images of her parents out of her head, as she tried to forget about the last time she had heard them say "I love you". She tried to push out the memory of her parents lying under the rubble of a fallen house, lying broken and surronded by their own blood. No matter how hard she tried her parents refused to leave her mind. All she could see was her father's laughing eyes and her mother's warm smile. Everything about the, from the sound of their voices to the way their arms felt around her was still so painfully clear. She began to shake like a leave rattiling in the wind. Her struggling agents tears was lost, and one by one they began to trickle down her cheek.

Suddenly there was a gentle knock on the door. Elizaveta looked at the shiney wooden object and staid silent, resiting the sharp words that tasted so perfectly on her tounge. As if on instinct she pulled Katie even closer, her heart beginning to beat a little faster than necesariy. She staid silent, for she expected one of her parents or Albert to be on the other side-and if that was so she would never let them in. "Go away, haven't you done enough already?" She demanded, her voice cold and harsh like her mother's. Elizaveta expected to hear her father laugh off any uncomfort she might have caushed, or to hear Albert bark and scream for Katie to come out. Instead, she heard a sigh and the sound of a voice she hadn't expected. "Liza, please let me in?" Gilbert asked. The simple sound of his voice caused Elizaveta's heart to skip a beat, and her eyes grew wide with surprise. She bit her lip as she sucked in a deep breath through her nose, letting out through her mouth as she closed her eyes, trying to rid herself of her surprise. "All right, come in." She replied, opening her eyes at the sound of the door opening.

A small smile spread across her lips as Gilbert walked into the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. "I-I just wanted to see if everything was okay." He explained, making Elizaveta smile when she heard his slight stutter. Her eyes gazed back down at Katie, who at least had raised her head from Elizaveta's shoulder. Her cheeks were shiny with tears, her skin still as pale as bone. Gilbert felt his heart climb into his throat and felt his stomach twist into little knots at the sight. Gone was the beautiful, happy child that had taken his breath away. In her place was the heart broken and pained subject of his lastest sketch. He couldn't escape the ugly feeling he had helped erase that joyful child. As he stared at a teary-eyed Katie he could feel the heavy bruden of guilt setteling perfectly on his shoulders. It was a nasty feeling, a feeling Gilbert had always believed to be immune from. Yet it seemed that he was constantly being weighed down by that nasty load for the past 24 hours.

Katie darted her eyes downward, appearing to look down at her own hand as she subtly nodded agents Elizaveta's shoulder. "I'm-I'm okay." She claimed, her voice as soft and meek as a mouse. Gilbert's lips curled into a sad smile, his reddish eyes full of emphathy. He dared to tale those few steps toward the bed they were sitting on, walking with the cuation of apporching a wounded animal. "Well that's good." He said, his voice light and gaurded. A tiny, almost invisble smile appeared on Katie's face, causing Gilbert's heart to sink. He very cautiously sat down next to her, trying to find the right words to say. The only words he heard was those of an apology. However despite the heavy load of guilt an apology just didn't seem the right remedy to help ease Katie's sarrow. The last thing he believed someone like her would want to hear were hallow, empty words. She needed to be comforted, to be told that she was not alone in her sorrow. He could already feel the knots in his stomach beginning to become unbarable even before he uttered a word. With great care and hesitation, he placed his hand on her shoulder. It was almost impossible for him not to notice hardness of shoulder, to notice the fact that he was feeling mostly bone. Then the next thing Gilbert knew, he was staring straight into a pair of watery, saphire blue eyes. He gasped quietly, his breath escaping him. Those eyes...those eyes seemed to paralyze him. He couldn't remember what he was about to, and even if he had he wouldn't have been able to say them. There was just something about her eyes that made it far to easy to get lost in them, just like Elizaveta's.

Gilbert swallowed what all the emotions buliding up inside of him, and gently rubbed that boney shoulder. "I know how hard it is to loose your parents, and I'm very sorry if talking about my parents brought up bad memories." He claimed, his voice surprisingly tender and sincere. Silence followed as Katie simply stared at him, her pale face twisting with confusion as the seconds ticked on. Both once again found themselves staring at each together, Katie's expression slowly turning extermly thoughtfull and serious-far too thoughtfull and serious for a eight year as far as Gilbert was concerned. She bit her bottom lip as her eyes darted down towards nothing in partiuclar. "Do you...do you still miss them?" she asked her voice wavering ever so slightly. She watched his pale face with great intrest as his sympathetic face grew thoughful and melonchonly, her own pain evaporating into curiosity and antipation. His eyes darted down towards the bed. The strange, handsome red eyed man staid quite for a moment, as if he was lost in his memories. Katie silenlty wished she could read his thoughts, only then would her curiosity be silenced.

What she got was much more than she expected. After a moment of observing him, she felt a large hand on top of hers. It was rufft and corse from years of living on the streets, but that was not what took her breath away. As her eyes trailed down to Gilbert's hand, all the child noticed was it's warmth. Yes, his skin was so warm and she loved it, the feeling of his ruff warm skin on her soft cold baby like skin. There was something safe about that warmth. She silently decided that if his hands were not so ruff his skin would feel just like Elizaveta's. Then she suddenly felt his fingers underneath her chin, and he gently tilted her head up and looked her straight into her eyes. Her little heart pounded and she felt her throat tighten. For a very short moment they stared into each others eyes, two souls who understood each other more than they could ever put into words. Gilbert gave her hand a gentle squeeze and said in a honest, quite voice, "Yes, I miss them every day."

After that Albert's harsh words disapeared. As she sat there in Elizaveta's arms, staring at Gilbert while Elizaveta fought tears Katie dared to smile a tiny smile. S

She never wanted that moment to end.


	13. THE OFFICER AND HIS COUSIN

**AN-HI ALL! I HOPE YOU LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER, I LOVED WRITING FLUFF FROM A CHILD'S POINT OF VIEW...AND I SINCERLY HOPE IT DIDN'T COME OFF AS CREEPY. IF IT DID...I'M SORRY. **

**SO I JUST REALIZED THAT I'VE MENTIONED THAT ARTHUR AND ALSITER HAVE AN...INSTERESTING REALTIONSHIP BUT I NEVER ACTUALLY HAD THEM INTERACT WITH EACH OTHER-UNTIL NOW :3 OH HOW I LOVE TO TORTURE THE LIMEY.**

**AS ALWAYS PLEASE ENJOY AND PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW *INSERT PUPPY DOG FACE***

**DISCLAIMER-I LOVE HAVING OTHER CHARACTERS DO IT-SO MUCH MORE FUN THAT WAY NYET? SO HOW THIS TIME... HOW ABOUT EVERYONE'S FAVROITE LOVABLE (AND SLIGHTLY PHSYCOPATHIC) RUSSIAN!**

**RUSSIA-WHAT, ME? WELL OKAY. *CLEARS THROAT* HELLO ALL, MY LITTLE SUNFLOWER IS NOT OWNING HETALIA OR THE PLOT TO "TITANIC" *PAUSES AND LOOKS AT EMMA* YOU THINK I'M A PHYSCOPATH?**

**EMMA- WELL...HISTORY SPEAKS FOR ITSELF DEAR.**

CHAPTER TWELEVE-

THE OFFICER AND HIS COUSIN

DATE-

APRIL 13TH, 1912

Fifth Officer Arthur Kirkland was not happy...not at all. After what could only be dubed as the "hat fiasco" his fellow officers refused to give him a moment of peace. All through out the morning they would snicker when ever they saw him...and the names. The names were the worst. The other officers seemed instant on calling anything but Officer Kirkland or Arthur. Oh no. Instead when they caught sight of him, after the snickering fits they would scream out "Oi Romeo where's your Juliet?", or "Say Lance a lot, don't you need to go rescue your Gwenivere?" But the worst...the worst comment of all came when an officer a rank lower than himself cried out "Oi, we ought'a throw you overboard mate-we don't need any sissy Frenchmen on this crew!" That had been absolute final straw. That officer was lucky Officer Kirkland had decided to just stomp away instead of giving into his boiling anger. He marched straight to the Captain and requested to be moved down to third class. Captian Alder was compliacient enough-however the fact that there were at least three officers behind him fighitng the urge to snicker like children was extermly helpfull. Officer Kirkland saluted to his captain, thank him as he made his way down to the Devil's Playground.

With in minutes Officer Kirkland was in heaven. Far away from his fellow snickering officers and the intollerable inhabitants of the world of smoke and mirrors, he finally began to relax. Standing straight with his hands held neatly behind his back, he walked contently besides the railing. The sun was shining brightly that day, a pleasure that was highly unusal for the season. Traveling on the Atlantic in April ususal meant rocky seas and even nastier wheather. Yet for some reason Mother Natre had decided to bathe the floating castle in sun slight and bless the momentous voyage with calm, beautiful waters. Just those simple facts alone greatly pleased the young officer who loved nothing more than perfect sailing conditions. He breathed in deeply through his nose, his body tingling at the sent of the salty air. Then, finding himself in such a content state he stopped walking and closed his eyes. For a long, wonderful moment Officer Kirkland stood still and practically invisble, taking in all the sounds around him. There were so many different accents and languges around him, all blending somewhat unevenly together in a strange, lovely and almost volital tune. There was the sound of children, happily running around and screaming as they played their merry little games. Officer Kirkland's lips twisted into a small smile. A wave of comfort swept over in as he soaked in all the familiar and peacefull sounds, relishing in the tranquility that surronded him.

Then...then he heard the once voice he had been hoping to never hear. "OI! LIMEY!" The voice cried out, full of cheer and excitement. Officer Kirkland crinched at the sound of that voice not for it's volume or gusto, but for the thick Scottish accent that priced his ears like a knief. His hand gripped the cold metal railing as he heard foot steps bonding towards him. "_Maybe I should consider jumping overboard after all._" He silently thought, opening his eyes and looking down towards the dull blue water below. "_It would be less painfull..._" He retorted silently, seriously considering taking the plunge into the deep but it was too late. Before he knew what hit him, he felt a pair of strong, bear like arms encompasing his thin frame. "Limey bastard I was wondern' when you were planin' on vistin' me!" Alister cried, causing Officer Kirkland to cringe once again. The young blond wriggled around in his cousin's massive arms, attempting to free himself from Alistar's bone crushing grasp. It was no use though, the more Officer Kirkland struggled the tigheter Alister's hold became. The massive red head laughed with delight at the sound of his cousin being deprived of oxygen, his thin lips turning up into a smirk. "It's no use me boy'o, the more you struggle the tighet I hold ya!" Alister proclaimed, causing Office Kirkland to turn bone white. "You bloody wanker, let me go!" He spat, onlying continuing to trash around maddly in his cousin's embrace.

With a widening smirk and chuckle, Alister gave into his angered cousin. "If you say so." He said casually, releasing Officer Kirkland. The practically fell on to his knees, huffing and gasping for the crisp sea air as his cousin and third party laughed. His head was spinning momentarily as he desperatly tried to regain the oxygen he had been deprived off, causing in the voices around him to seem much farther away then they truely were. "Ay dios mios Alister, you really shouldn't be so ruff with your cousin, I mean he's an officer after all." The third party claimed, his distant voice carefree and full of glee. The next sound he heard was a snort from his cousin, which he unfortunetly heard loud and clear. "Please, the lad's only a lousy fifth officer. There aint nothin' he can do to us boy'o." Alister claimed. Officer Kirkland's pale face began to turn bright red, his eye brows furrowing together in furry as the third party laughed. His heart stopped when he heard that oddly familiar laughter, his emerald eyes growing wider than a full moon. "_Oh bloody hell no, please let it be someone else_." He silently prayed as he slowly got on his feet. "Ugh! Toni please keep your voice down." A distinctly French accent groaned.

Officer Kirkland felt his heart stop and his blood begin to boil, half expecting to hear one disctint voice cry out "Having a good day eye brows?" Yet that red eye menance didn't say a word. He dared to turn his head and much to his surprise fond his cousin standing next to a very familiar Spaniard and Frenchman. His eye brows shot up to his hairline as he smoothed out his dark uniform, grumbling "Alistar how do you know these people?" The ginger broke out laughing once again, earning a loud painfilled groan from the French man as he wrapped his massives arms around both men. "These fools, why they're me roomates!" Alistar proclaimed. "Ugh mon due please keep your voices down! Merde my head." The French man grumbled, rubbling his thin fingers agents his pale temple. Officer Kirkland stared at the motly crew with confusion and horror, silently shuttering at the fact his cousin was bunking with those blokes. "What's the matter with the frog?" He questioned, tiltling his head ever so sligtly as he examined the young passenger. His skin was a grayish, sickly pale. His whispy blonde hair was pulled back into a dishevled tail, little blonde pieces flying about. His blue eyes were horrible blood shot and surronded by hidious dark bags. If one was close enough they could see he was shaking ever so subtly and that a thin rim of sweat covered his forehead. Officer Kirkland was no Sherklock Holmes but it was obvious what had the man in such a state.

His Spanish roomate chuckled, slinging his arm around the hung over man. "Oh don't mind Francis, he had a little too much fun last night-and ended up being...err...thoguht a less by una chica Irelandesa piquena- a little Irish girl." Francis immeditly shot his friend a nasty look, his blue eyes extermly hostile and impaitence. "Oh qui Toni, make fun of me for getting kicked around by a girl!." He cried. Alister then suddenly leaned in close to Officer Kirkland and whispepered, "The sad part was she was a wee little lass, not even five feet and a hundred pounds." He knew it was wrong to laugh at someone elses sorrow, a gentleman like him was not supposed to find joy in someone elses missery. And yet he couldn't get the immage of the man named Francis being physically abused by a tiny Irish maiden. Officer Kirkland immeditly bit his lips at the feeling of a smile, his stomach churning from the laughter that was dying to escape. His emerald eyes must have given away his amusement, for when Francis saw the laughter in those famous green orbs he screamed in French and huffed away. "Oh mi amigo espara! Los siento!" Toni cried, taking off in a run towards his friend. "WOULD YOU STOP WITH THE SPANISH?!" Francis cried, causing Alister to burst out laughing. He placed his large, ruff hands on his hips and shook his head in amusement. "I'd better be goin' after them." He sighed, taking a amoment to pull his favorite ciggar to his lips. With a deep breath he took in the smook, and Officer Kirland could just feel a chill go up his spine as he watched his cousin turn on towards him. The red head pulled out his ciggar and with one, great breath blew all the smoke straight into Officer Kirkland's laugh.

The Brit immeditly began hacking, waving his maddly to rid himself of the thick black smoke. "Bloody hell Alister the Captain will have my hide if I come back smelling like ciggar smoke!" He snapped, causing his amused cousin to laugh. "Well then I guess I did me job. See ya aronund boy'o." Alister said brightly, turning away towards the direction his roomate ran off in. Officer Kirkland crossed his arms over his chest, his imfaous eye brows furrowing in disgust. He could feel a nasty, sharp comment on the tip of his tounge and had ever intention on letting it slip. Yet just when he opened his mouth to speak he noticed a piece of yellowish paper by his feet, fluttering ever so slightly in the wind. He asumed it had fallen out of his cousin's pocket durring the bear hug. He sighed and picked it up, calling out for Alistar as he took off in run. The man was hard to miss, standing tall and proud in royal blue with deep red hair. Officer Kirkland practically ran right into his massive frame, which apperntly only served to futher amuse his cousin. "What's the matter boy'o, ye miss me already?" Officer Kirkland's blood immeditly began to boil again, and he could feel his hand gripping the piece of paper tighter. Alister immmeditly heard the slight crinkling sound, and his devilish smile immeditly disapeared. "Oi stop it! Don't runin it! It's not mine!" He cried, carefully taking the paper out of his cousin's clentched hand.

Officer Kirkland immeditly rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest once again. "Let me guess you stole it right?" He questioned, his voice extermly judgemental and cold. Alister's blue eyes grew wide and flickered with anger. "For your information no I didn't steal it! It's a drawin' that belongs to me other roomate Giblert, a picture he drew of a little lass who's very speical to him and he have me head if it was ruined." He exclaimed, turning the slightly crumpled piece of paper towards Officer Kirkland. The young officer almost gasped at the sight. He stared in pure disbelieve, attempting to wrap his head around the idea of such beauty being produced by such a man. His mouth dropped in a slight O shaped, his eyes scanning the picture. Their was something strangle familiar about the subject of the drawing, something very similar. He couldn't put his finger on it. Then his eyes trailed towards the upper left hand corner, and somehow they managed to grow even larger when he read it. His mouth dropped to the deck, and just as his face was beginning to turn a bright tomato red Alister put the sktech back in his pocket. "That bloody git! He told me he never saw her!" Officer Kirkland roared, elitcting a few uncomfortable stares from bystanders. Alister face twisted with confusion as his cousin sputtered angrily to himself, his face turner redder and redder by the second. "Arthur what the bloody hell are ye talking about?" He demanded, causing the blonde to shoot his furious eyes at his unsuspecting cousin. The red head was taken back for a moment, stunned at the pure rage that filled his usual distant eyes. "I'll tell you what I'm talking about. I was sent a wild goose chase yesterday to find a little first class girl who looked exactally, EXACTALLY like that whose name is Katie. I chased her all the way down here, and when I ran into those roomates of you that bloody red eye bloke claimed he never saw her!" Officer Kirkland ranted, throwing his hands wildly in the air at random points, his eyes turning mad.

Any sane person would have been stratled by such an episode of rage, but not Alister. He felt no chill rush up his spine, didn't feel his skin grow cold or the hairs on his arm stand straight. In fact the young and wise Scots man found himself extermly intrieged by the information he had heard. The wheels in his mind began to churn as his eyes glanced towards his pocket. Maybe his first asumptions were right. Maybe that strange, sad little girl was just a random child he had seen on the ship. The idea seemed to grow ever more soild after his cousin rant. However there was a part of him that rejected the notion this Katie girl was just a simple stranger he drew. Alister still couldn't forget the way Gilbert was staring at the picture, the way he had gently stroke it. There was something hiding underneath the surface. His deep blue eyes looked away from his pocket and back at Officer Kirkland, who had thankfully began to calm down. "_Maybe this wee lass is his little girl._" He thought, watching his cousins face turn from bright red to a slight pink. "You wouldn't happen to know how this lass is do you?" Alister questioned, his curiousty growing as Officer Kirkland stared at him, his face twisted with puzzlement. The Brit then to crossed his arms over his chest, letting out a huff and exsaperation. "Yes, I believe she's eight...why? Do you think she could be your cabin mates daughter?" Alister's hopeful expression twisted into a strange mixture of frustration and disapointment, his massive dropping to his side. "Nah, she's too old." He mused in an irriated tone.

So the girl wasn't his child, he should have just taken in the information and accept the fact she was nothing more than a stranger. However Alister was not the type of man to forget something so easily, and he didn't have to close his eyes to see the tender and gentle expression on Gilbert's face was he stared at the drawing. He didn't even notice his cousin say his goodbyes, for the deep thinker and found him lost in the mase of his thoughts. It was strange puzzle he was trying to put together, one that he had very few piecse that didn't fit together. Yet he was determined to complete the picture. He just knew there was something more to picture, to the beautiful first class lass calling on him.

Alister would drop the subjet for the moment, but the moment he saw GIlbert again questions would be asked...and god dammit if the fool wouldn't answer them. Something was changing about the strange red eyed man who was becoming his quick friend, and Alister was going to find out the story whether Gilbert liked it or not.

**AN-:) THERE YOU HAVE IT! A LITTLE SCOTLAND AND IGGY MOMENT AND A LITTLE TORTURING ON FRANCIS AS WELL. :P I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU GUYS BUT I'VE ALWAYS PICTURED SCOTLAND AS A WISE, VERY THOUGHTFUL PERSON. I THINK HE WOULD ALSO BE EXTERMLY STUBBORN SO YOU CAN BET THAT GILBERT IS NOT GOING TO GET OFF EASY WHEN THE TIME COMES. **

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL FEATURE MORE GILBER AND KATIE FLUFF, BEACUSE ONE AS I SAID IN SOME OTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE A BIG PART OF THIS STORY IS GILBERT'S CHARACTER DEVELOPEMENT AND SCENES LIKE THAT ARE A GREAT WAY TO SHOW IT. PLUS I JUST LOVE WRITING FLUFF IN GENERAL-AND GILBERT IN KATIE FLUFF IS SOME OF MY FAVORITE.**

**AS ALWAYS THANK YOU ALL FOR SHOWING YOUR SUPPORT BY READING, FAVORITING, FOLLOWING AND REVIEWING. YOU'RE THE BEST! **

**KEEP HAVING A WONDERFUL SUMMER!**


	14. DEAR READER

**AN-TEE HEE! NORMALLY I DON'T DO JUST A AUTHORS NOTE...BUT THIS HAS TO BE DONE. **

**OKAY FIRST THING FIRST I AM GOING ON A...A...FOR LACK OF A BETTER WORD A HIATUS. THAT'S NOT THE BEST WORD TO DESCRIBE WHAT THIS IS, BECAUSE IF I HAVE THE TIME TO WRITE AND CAN POST I WILL. HOWEVEVER...**

**1-SCHOOL STARTS ON THRUSDAY AND THE FIRST SEMESTER OF SENIOR YEAR IS SUPPOSED TO BE HELL. BY THE TIME COLLEGE APPLICATIONS AND SAT'S ARE OVER ITS DECEMBER, AND IN DECEMBER I'M BASICALLY SINGING AND PERFORMING FOR AN ENTIRE MONTH AND RUNNING AROUND LIKE A HEADLESS CHICKEN. I HARDLY EVEN HAVE TIME FOR HOMEWORK AT THAT TIME OF YEAR. WHAT DOES THIS ALL MEAN? WELL IT MEANS THAT I BASICALLY WONT HAVE TIME TO REALLY UPDATE UNTIL CHRISTMAS-OF CORSE I WILL UPDATE WHEN I CAN BUT DON'T HAVE YOUR HOPES UP. **

**2-TO MAKE MATTERS WORSE I DO HAVE SOME WRITERS BLOCK-IT'S NO THAT BAD BUT IT MAKES IT SO HARD TO WRITE...I'M TRYING MY BEST TO WORK THORUGH IT. **

**3-I AM ALMOST DONE WITH THE FIRST CHAPTER OF A GERMANY X FEM ITALY STORY THAT TAKES PLACE IN WWII GERMANY CALLED "THE SECRET STAR"-YES I'M DOING A LITTLE SHAMLESS SELF PROMTION BUT WHO DOESN'T DO THAT? ANYWAY IT ALSO FEATURES PRUSSIA (BECAUSE HE'S JUST TO AWESOME TO LEAVE OUT) AND THREE MAJOR OC'S...ONE OF THEM BEING ISRAEL. THE FIRST CHAPTER IS ALMOST DONE AND HOPEFULLY... DON'T QUOTE ME ON THIS... WILL BE DONE BY THE END OF LABOR WEEKENED AT THE LATEST. SO KEEP AN EYE OUT OF IT...IF YOU WANT. **

**THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING AND CONTINUED SUPPORT FOR THIS STORY. I'VE SAID THIS BEFORE BUT IT REALLY MEANS THE WORLD TO MEAN THAT PEOPLE ARE READING AND TRULY ENJOYING MY STORY, ESPEICALLY BECAUSE THIS HAS BEEN KIND' OF LIKE MY BABY FOR THE PAST SIX YEARS (GAK LIFE STOP MOVING SO FAST). YOU GUYS AND I HOPE YOU'LL CONTINUE TO READ AND WAIT FOR WHENEVER THE NEXT UP DATE COMES. **

**SINCERELY, **

**EJM513**


	15. LUCKY THIRTEEN

**AN-TEE HEE! SURPRISE! I'VE FINALLY GOT OVER THE WRITERS BLCOK! I MUST THANK THE LAST HOUR OR HALF HOUR OF ANOTHER IMPORTANT AND CHERISHED MOVIE IN MY LIFE (MY MOM WAS A FLIM MAJOR PEOPE-MOVIES ARE IMPORANT IN MY HOUSE)-"MOULIN ROUGE". *SIGH* THAT WOULD BE A GREAT GLIBERT AND ELIZAVETA FAN FIC-BUT I'M NOT GOING THERE BECAUSE I'VE GOT TO MANY IMPORTANT THINGS AND TOO MANY IDEAS FLOATING AROUND IN MY HEAD-SEE THIS IS WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU HAVE THE BRAIN OF A WRITER WITH ADD. ANYWAY BUT JUST THE EMOTION IN THE MOVIE AND THE MESSAGE IN IT (AND THE MUSIC) JUST BROUGHT BACK THE INSPIRATION I NEEDED. BUT REALLY ONE LINE JUST MADE EVER CLICK, "THE GREATEST THING YOU'LL EVER LEARN IS JUST TO LOVE, AND BE LOVED IN RETURN" :3 THAT MAY OR MAY NOT POP IN THE STORY AT SOME POINT.**

**SO WITHOUT FURTHER OR DO-I GIVE YOU LUCKY CHAPTER THIRTEEN! :D**

**DISCLAIMER-OKAY YOU KNOW THE DRILL-HETALIA IS NOT MINE AND NEITHER IS "TITANIC"**

LUCKY THIRTEEN-

THE GIRL IN PRUSSIAN BLUE

DATE-

APRIL 13TH, 1912

Too say that Gilbert Beilschmidt was nervous would have been an understatement. Before that moment he had thought five years was not a long time to be away from his old war. In fact there times where five years didn't feel nearly long enough. However as he stood alone in the Héderváry suite he all too quickly realized five years was far too long to be away from his old world. His heart was pounding a little too fast for comfort, sending anxiety throughout his entire body. His breathing was silent but very quick and heavy. His stomach was one maze of knots that stole any appetite he had. So desperate was Gilbert to forget his nerves he took to pacing around the suite, fumbling with his gloved hands behind his fact. The amount of effort and concentration he put into weaving his fingers in and out of each other was astounding. Alas it wasn't enough to take his mind away from where he was, from he what was about to do. "_What the hell is taking them so long?_'" He thought, his pacing growing quicker and quicker with each passing second. Gilbert silently told himself to calm down. After all getting ready for a classy, upper crust dinner does take time and perpetration-especially for the women with their flowing gowns and tight corsets. And yet there was a nagging little voice in the back of his head screaming that it took him all of five minutes to put on a crisp black suite and slick his hair back. At the very least Mr. Héderváry and that rat Albert should be finished.

Yet there Gilbert was, ten minutes after dressing pacing back and forth, wondering what was taking them so long.

"_Ja, I've been gone too long"_

Suddenly the gentle creek of a door opening quietly filled the room. It was too soft for Gilbert to notice and his pacing and hand tricks continued. He continued pacing for a moment as a pair of large blue eyes stared at him with awe and confusion. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of Gilbert's shoes clanking agents the floor and the occasional cracking of his knuckles. Katie took a few brave steps forward from the door, only to lose her courage and continue to stare. However she did not lose her nerve from Gilbert's strange behavior. No as she stood quietly and cowardly she found herself by the new Gilbert. He appeared to be an entirely different man than the one seen throughout the day. He wore a fine, hand man black suite that seemed to have been tailored on him. It certainly seemed better suited for his thin, muscular frame than Mr. Héderváry's soft, slightly round frame. His pale blonde hair was expertly slicked back, perfectly exposing his high cheek bones and strong jaw. He didn't look like Gilbert Beilschmidt the lively street rat. He looked like Gilbert Beilschmidt, the most handsome prince in the world who waited with great frustration for his fair maiden t. At least that's the situation Katie's boundless imagination conjured. Yes he was Prince Gilbert Beilschmidt, a devastating handsome prince waiting for his stunning fair maiden Elizaveta to come to him. However, just for a moment she wondered if he would satisfied with her company. Sure she was no gorgeous maiden like Elizaveta, she was only eight and as far as she knew a rather ugly and uninteresting child. At least that's what she had been told every single day since her aunt's passing. Yet Elizaveta was somehow able to love her despite those flaws. Maybe, just maybe Gilbert would let her be his princess just for a few minutes.

Finally, filled with all the courage Katie could muster she cleared her throat and said in a mouse like voice, "Mr. Beilschmidt?" Gilbert's neurotic pacing and hand motions stopped at the sound of her soft, mousy voice. That was a voice he had certainly not expected to hear. He turned on his heels toward Katie, and it was his turn to be stunned into silence. Her dark curls were pulled back into a simple half up half down due, falling like a thick waterfall down her shoulders. The curls reached the small of her back, and her deep navy blue dress brought out a strong and beautiful red tint. He loved that blue, he knew that shade of blue very well. Gilbert couldn't help to smile at the sight of her. If it were not for those stunning sapphire eyes Katie would have looked like a mirror image of Elizaveta as a child. But Gilbert wouldn't change a thing about her, especially those large sapphire pools that stared at him with hesitant and wonder. They seemed to stick out even more with the help of her blue dress, the same way Elizaveta's did when she wore any shade of green. Gilbert would have been lying if he claimed those eyes had no effect on him. They cast a line a hooked him right in the heart, and as one moment blended into another he found himself being reeled in. He thought nothing of the emotion those eyes could arouse, and just relished the warm tingling feeling in his heart.

"Katie, your Uncle's not here. You don't have to call me Mr. Beilschmidt or even Mr. Gilbert-just call me Gilbert." He said gently, his smile growing large as Katie's cheeks turned a soft shade of pink. She nodded and kept her eyes on the floor as she took a few more brave steps towards him. Gilbert found his heart swelling with pride and grow heavy with sadness at the sight. On one hand he hated seeing her so shy, so mouse like and afraid. It really did take a lot of courage for her to take those few steps closer to hi, for her to say his name. And yet at the same time he was utterly thrilled that he was one of those lucky souls she tried to be brave around, whom she tried to open her soul to. Elizaveta was the only person she felt truly comfortable and safe with, and Gilbert silently hoped he would be the second.

After a moment of watching her stand and coward he began to walk up to her. His footsteps were quiet and careful, as if he were approaching a wounded animal. His effort seemed to work, for Katie didn't flinch or try and run back to Elizaveta. She stood almost frozen to the ground, watching him with wide eyes. He carefully knelt down in front of her, minding the pristine suite that wasn't his. Then he took her little hands into his own and held them as if they were made of glass. Katie's eyes instantly darted down to their hands, her face growing redder by the second which only amused Gilbert more. "Can you look at me please?" He asked in a gentle and tender voice. It was enough to ease her nerves. Her shoulders went up to ears and she shook her head, careful of her hair. Gilbert fought the urge to sigh in disappointment, reminding himself that she barely knew him. He would have to earn her trust the same way Elizaveta had. Realizing he would get her to look at him, he gently pressed his forehead agents hers. Her skin felt so and warm from her flushing cheeks, like the skin of a baby. He gingerly rubbed his thumbs over her hands, remembering how Elizaveta always seemed to calm Katie with the simple act. Her little hands was delicate and smooth he could have sworn she was made of glass. His rubbing grew even gentler in fear he might break her.

"You look beautiful liebe." He said, his body growing warm at the sound of calling her that sweet name. The girl's face immediately turned a bright red at the sound of the compliment, at that sound of the loving word. She still was unaware of its meaning, but his voice was always so tender and caring when he called that magical word. It made her heart skip a beat to hear the word, liebe. The sound of the word made her tingle with delight and she wanted nothing more than hear him call her liebe the way Elizaveta called her honey girl. Riding on that joy she felt from the word, Katie finally lifted her eyes to look straight into Gilbert's. Oh how she loved those eyes, those eyes that sparkled like rubies when you looked into them. As they stared into her own, she found herself mesmerized by their warmth, the way they twinkled like rubies in the sun. Katie's heart swelled with elation, for the observant child knew that those tender and warm eyes were only for her and Elizaveta. Her lips curled into a small smile and she forced her eyes to stay locked on his. She found herself overwhelmed by Gilbert's loving eyes, the same way she felt overwhelmed looking into Elizaveta's eyes. Her tongue seemed to tie and her throat went try. She wanted to say more just a quiet and mousy "Thank you", but that was all she could manage to utter. It was enough for Gilbert though. His smile grew a little wider, and he wanted nothing more than to just pull her into his arms and hold her close. Yet somehow he resisted the impulse and forced himself to be content with rubbing her hands. "Your dress is very pretty, the color suits you." He claimed, causing Katie's small smile to turn into a beam. Oh how his heart melted at the sight. He wished he owned a camera so he could capture that beautiful face.

"Liza picked it out for me, it's Prussian blue!" She exclaimed, her voice full of so much pride and joy. The warm, tingly feeling that filled Gilbert's heart increased tenfold. It was so strong that even his stomach began to flitter with little butterflies. He couldn't help but to chuckle. "You're right it is! Did Liza tell you that?" That beautiful smile held as Katie shook her head, saying with just as much pride and conviction "No sir!" Then, almost immediately after the claim her smile faded, a sigh escaped those pretty lips. She shook her head again, turning her eyes downward towards her feet. "Yes...she told me." Gilbert tried not to laugh, he really did but it was just impossible. She was just so adorable. However the moment he noticed her face growing red and her embarrassed expression turning into shame his laughter stop. He gingerly stroked her cheek, causing her eyes to dark back up at him. "Hey, it's okay liebe. You still look like a princess." Katie's lips instantly turned up in a smile at the sound the word, her heart fluttering with elation. She felt oddly embolden by his sweet compliment and before she knew what happened the words slipped out. "Well...I think you like the most handsome prince in the world."

Oh she had done it. Gilbert could longer control himself, and he allowed his emotions to overpower him. Forgetting his reservation he wrapped his arms tightly around Katie's small frame, pulled her close to his chest and effortless lifted her off the ground. The child's face went bone pale with fear, her pretty mouth dropping into a large O shape as she felt herself being lifted high off the ground. As if on instinct she threw her arms around Gilbert's neck and held herself close, who couldn't have been more amused and touched by the simple act. He carefully stroked her thick curls and dared to place a kiss on the top of her head. Oh how her cheeks flushed. It was just like when Elizaveta suddenly came back into her life, how her heart would begin to beat wildly and her face began to turn into a tomato. Now there was fear thrown in the mix, for Gilbert had to at least be at least six inches taller than Elizaveta, and her gut twisted with anxiety at the idea of being dropped. So she clutched tightly to Gilbert in case he let her fall, and in return he placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

"Don't be scared liebe, I won't let you go. I just wanted to dance with my princess, since I am a prince after all." Gilbert claimed sweetly, causing Katie's eyes to grow large with awe as they began to gild around the room. Her stomach flipped and turned with joy and elation, her mind churning with confusion. Didn't one need music to dance? Her pretty little face twisted with confusion, her lips still turned into a beaming smile. "But...there's no music." She said, arousing a deep chuckle from Gilbert. "Of cores there's music!" He proclaimed, spinning with surprising grace as he pointed to her chest. "All the music we need is right here." Katie's eyes grew large with wonderment and trailed down to his finger. For some reason she found the idea highly amusing, music in your heart. She giggled and looked back into those ruby eyes, her face full of awe and wonder. "Really?" She questioned, her voice full of curiosity and enthusiasm. It was a beautiful thing to see a child's face so full of wonder and life. It was a sight Gilbert just wanted to soak in and freeze in his memory, for he knew it was a sight he might never see again. He nodded, his lips curling into a beaming smile. "Ja." He said, gingerly placing his hand on the back of her head and pressing it agents his chest. "Listen for yourself."

Katie did listen. Much to her utter embarrassment, she had truly expected to hear a little tune playing. However instead all she heard was a constant, low thudding. Her face fought to twist into a scowl. It wasn't music, but there was a calming rhythm. Actually Katie realized within seconds there was something calming and safe about the rhythm of his heartbeat. In fact there was something just very comforting about being encased in Gilbert's arms. He was so warm. She could just feel it radiating from his heart, and despite herself Katie closed her eyes and allowed to herself to melt into Gilbert, listening solely to his heartbeat. "Do you hear it?" He questioned, eliciting a subtle nod and a precious giggle. The room feel silent. Neither one dared to speak, for words would just spoil the precious moment. It was a moment Gilbert never thought he would experience, or even enjoy. And yet there was, gilding around the suite with a little girl in his arms. He couldn't remember a moment where he felt more a peace, when the world seemed so perfect and bright. It was a far cry from the Gilbert of old, who protested loudly agents having any children, claiming he was too awesome to be tied down by a little brat.

As he glided along with Katie he silently wondered where those ugly thoughts had ever come from. It was almost magical how blissful he felt. For one moment, one beautiful moment he allowed himself to slip into his imagine and believe Katie was his little girl. Oh he knew it may have been out of place, inappropriate even. But he just couldn't help himself. Something just felt so right about holding that little girl in his arms, almost as if they were made just for the purpose of holding her. "_This must be what Liza feels._" Gilbert marveled silently, wrapping his arms just a little tighter her frame, paying no mind to the torture that little body had gone through. Katie suddenly winced, her face tightening as a wave of pain shot through her. His heart ached horrible and twisted, a few little pieces breaking off and falling into his stomach. He couldn't even begin to imagine the pain she felt, not without feeling his stomach churn to the point of physically being sick. Tears began to fill his eyes and there was no stopping them. He buried his face into her soft hair and allowed them to escape, allowed his heart to ache and break for her. It wasn't until then that Gilbert truly felt what Elizaveta felt. All he wanted to do was just take away her pain, it made him almost physical ill to know how much suffering she had endured. Yet he knew there was nothing he could do-and for the first time in five long years Gilbert never felt completely helpless.

Well Gilbert Beilschmidt was not a man who allowed himself to feel helpless, at least not for very long. No he was a man who always turned his helpless into something else, something brighter and better. He decided that he wouldn't allow himself to feel helpless because he couldn't take away Katie's pain. As gently kissed the top of her head, he silently vowed to be there for her-at least for the duration of the trip. He vowed that as long as they were on this ship he would protect not only Katie but Elizaveta from Albert. His goal was impossible and he knew that, but details didn't matter to him. Somehow he would keep his beautiful Liza, and the precious little girl in his arms out of the Devil's horrid grip.

While Gilbert gilded with Katie, he didn't notice another pair of footsteps walking towards him. Needless to say Elizaveta was stunned when she saw Gilbert holding Katie, swaying and gilding with her around the suite. She stood frozen in awe, her heart melting at the sight. It would be another five minutes before her mother and the other men were ready, and in those five minutes Elizaveta saw a scene not even her dreams could conjure up. Every now and again she heard Gilbert whisper something lovingly to her, calling her liebe or tell her how pretty she looked and her eyes swelled with tears. If only her life was that way. If only she and Gilbert were man and wife, and Katie was their little girl to love and adore. What a life it would be. Alas Elizaveta had to force those precious thoughts of her head. That beautiful life could never be, it was nothing more than a dream to keep her from drowning. Besides she could hear her mother finishing up, and the last thing she wanted was her mother to see Gilbert dancing with Katie.

With so much regret Elizaveta cleared her throat rather loudly, breaking the blissful silence. Both of their heads snapped towards her, their faces in matching makes of shock and surprise. It took all of her strength not to laugh with delight as Gilbert carefully put her down, trying to pretend their moment had never happened. "How...how long have you been standing there?" He questioned, his voice strained ever so slightly. Her lips curled into a smirk as she crossed her arms over chest, far to amused at Gilbert's embarrassed expression. "Long enough." She sneered, causing Gilbert's face to turn a bright tomato red. The real ticket though was that while Gilbert was utterly mortified Katie's lips were turned into the biggest smile the child had produced in years. Oh how she yearned for a camera. However, she settled for walking up to Gilbert and kissing him on his hot cheek. She leaned into his ear, and in the most playful and joyous voice she could muster she whispered "Don't worry my lips are sealed-Daddy."

**AN-TEE HEE! THE FLUFF! OH HOW I LOVE FLUFF!**

**ANYWAY I HAVE AN UPDATE ON "THE SECRET STAR"-THE REASON THE FIRST CHAPTER ISN'T UP BECAUSE I'VE RESTARTED IT FOR THE HUNDRENTH TIME-OH AND IT'S NO LONGER A GERMANY AND FEM ITALY FAN FIC. YEAH I'VE GONE THROUGH A LOT OF DIFFERENT VERSIONS OF THIS STORY. NOW IT'S GOING BE A PRUSSIA X HUNGARY FIC...AND BECAUSE I WAS READING THE BOOK THEIF TWO NIGHTS AGO IT WILL BE NARRATED BY DEATH. THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU HAVE THE BRAIN OF THE WRITER AND ADD**

**I HOPE YOU ALL HAD A WONDERFUL LABOR DAY WEKEENED, AND GOOD LUCK WITH THE START OF SCHOOL IF YOU HAVEN'T STARTED IT ALREADY. AS ALWAYS THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING MY WORK-IT MEANS A LOT. (I KNOW I SAY THAT A LOT BUT IT'S TRUE!)**


End file.
